What it takes
by Emmett McCartys angel
Summary: TRADUCCION : ¿Será que después de todo, Emmett merece una segunda oportunidad? Al final, todo el mundo merece la oportunidad de ser feliz.2ª temp. de Please, open your eyes. Emmelie -talvez tenga Lemmons...
1. Espero

**Título:** What it takes

**Shipper:** Emmett/Rosalie (principal)

**POV:** 3ª persona

**Género:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** si twilight me perteneciese yo no estaría aquí, escribiendo fictions respecto al tema, y si disfrutando mi dinero con el cast de la película en Italia (¿?). Solo Jasper, él si, un dia me pertenecerá. '-' ´ /sueñamuyalto. (Daddy´s obssessive Little girl)

**Disclaimer traductora:** estoy completamente de acuerdo con la autora, jaja, solo que a mi ni siquiera me pertenece la historia XD, y yo pido a Emmett, jaja…

**Sumário:** ¿Será que después de todo, Emmett merece una segunda oportunidad? Al final, todo el mundo merece la oportunidad de ser feliz.

**n/a: **sugiero que oigan esta canción, de Reação em Cadeia. aqui http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=tcQP9XTh-bQ

**

* * *

**

WHAT IT TAKES

** Por: Daddy's obssessive little girl**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

- Emmett, yo deseo, del fondo de mi corazón, que te vayas ¡AL INFIERNO Y QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!– habló ella, alterada, atravesando la calle.

En el instante en que Rosalie puso los pies en la acera, Emmett vio un carro viniendo muy rápido y zigzagueando por la calle. El pánico lo dominó por completo, que aquello pudiese poner de alguna manera, la vida de la muchacha en riesgo.

- ROSALIE! – gritó en pánico. Ella paró en medio del camino y lo miró, en el momento en que el carro la impactó.

Un dolor insoportable recorrió su cuerpo. Pudo sentir el vidrio rasgar su rostro, el armazón del carro chocar violentamente contra su cuerpo, y después de sentir el suelo, no vio nada más. Se apagó, todo estaba oscuro.

-

- Mami... Mami... – pedía Julian tocando a su madre.

Rosalie despertó asustada. Ella sudaba frio y sentía el corazón acelerado. Otra pesadilla más de aquel fatídico día. Ella observó alrededor de cuarto y detuvo sus ojos en su pequeño.

- Hey pequeño... – dijo sentándose en la cama refregando sus ojos. – ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó levantándose y colocándose las pantuflas.

- tuve una pesadilla... – dijo el niño con voz débil, haciendo un puchero y levantando sus bracitos. Rosalie juraba que él había heredado el puchero de Alice. Su mejor amiga, cuñada y hermana de Emmett.

Rosalie sonrió y tomo a su pequeño en brazos, saliendo enseguida de la habitación. Ella caminaba calmadamente en dirección a la cocina, lo que para Julian era normal. Él creía que todas las madres eran calmadas al respecto de pesadillas tan horribles como las suyas.

- ¿Fue una pesadilla? – dijo besando la mejilla del niño.

- Aham... – refunfuño abrazándose al cuello de su mamá, apenas tocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella.

Rosalie entró en la cocina y colocó al pequeño sobre el mostrador parándose frente a él.

- Entonces... – dijo abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una caja de leche. Llenó una taza con el contenido de la caja y la colocó en el microondas, haciéndolo andar. – ¿No querrás contarme esa pesadilla que esta quitándole el sueño a mi hombre araña? – sonrió ella, tirando de la camiseta del pijama del niño, estampado con el súper héroe.

El pequeño hizo, una vez más, un puchero. No era divertido que se rieran de él por realmente creer que el hombre araña existía. Julian estaba casi seguro de que el hombre que presentaba las noticias en la mañana era él. Él confundía a Peter Parker con Clark Kent.

- Yo soñé que papá se estaba yendo. El decía que no me quería y que no regresaría más… – dijo observando los piecitos que balanceaba. Miró a Rosalie y continuo. – ¿Me prometes que papá nunca se irá mami?

Sonó el microondas, y Rosalie se giró para sacra la taza dentro de él. Se detuvo un momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua. ¿Cómo podría prometer algo de lo que no estaba segura? Ella no estaba segura si de aquí a algunos días Emmett no renegaría al hijo, como lo había hecho antes de que el niño naciera. Pero Julian era solo un nene. Rosalie es su madre, y su deber es hacerlo sentir bien.

Impidió que las lagrimas se esparcieran por su rostro, se volvió hacia su hijo y caminó hasta él, llevando la leche consigo.

- Pero claro que no, nada de lo que soñaste va a pasar jamás pequeño...– dijo entregándole a él la taza y besándole la frente. – Bebe, va a hacer que el sueño regrese... – sonrió.

El niño sonrió a su madre y bebió el contenido de la taza sin decir nada. Él creía en ella y sabia que ella nunca mentiría. Las mamás no mienten.

- Ven... – Rosalie estiró los brazos para tomarlo en brazos. – vamos a dormir…

El pequeño colocó la taza a su lado y estiró los brazos. Rosalie lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección al corredor. Julian colocó sus bracitos pequeños y gorditos alrededor del cuello de su madre y la abrazó fuerte. Rosalie sonrió y le besó la mejilla. Jamas en su vida se imagino con un hijo que amase tanto como ama a Julian.

- ¿Mami, puedo dormir contigo? – él pidió bajo a Rosalie , susurrando contra su piel, en lo que ella abria la puerta de su habitación.

El pequeño soltó el abrazo y la miró. Rosalie mantuvo sostuvo la mirada por un tiempo, pero luego cedió. Ella no se resistía a los ojos color de miel de su hijo. El tenia los ojos de su padre.

- Ok, ok... – dijo riendo y yendo hacia su cuarto. – Apuesto a que tu no duermes con tu papá... – habló todavía riendo y acostando al pequeño en su cama.

- Solo cuando la amiga de él no esta. – el niño dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando a su madre, con los ojitos pequeños de sueño.

"_Para intentar comprender solo,  
Las cosas que yo no entiendo.  
¿Por qué el amor es pasagero?"_

Rosalie continuaba de espaldas a Julian, y quedó paralizada durante un lapso de tiempo por la respuesta del pequeño. ¿_Emmett está saliendo con alguien? Pero el no menciono nada..."_ – pensó consigo, un poco celosa. No era que ella admitiese los celos.

Un desanimo y al mismo tiempo curiosidad tomaron cuenta de Rosalie. Ella se quitó las pantuflas y amarro el cabello, se recostó en la cama con su hijo y lo miró a los ojos. Tiró la cubierta sobre los dos y preguntó.

- Entonces... –intento parecer lo más natural posible. – ¿Te agrada la amiga de papá?– habló sonriendo amigablemente, para darle confianza al pequeño.

El niño se encogió de hombros y acerco su acuerpo hacia su madre, abrazándola. Rosalie veía en sus ojos que estaba demasiado cansado para conversar.

- A veces ella es genial… a veces no… – dijo bostezando y cerrando los ojos.

- Y... Como se llama ella? – Rosalie se arriesgó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, en lo que acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo.

- I.. Irina.. – el niño dijo cerrando los ojos y recargándose más en su madre.

"¿_Será que... Será que Emmett ya me olvidó?"_ – preguntó a si misma. Besó la frente de su hijo y cerró lo ojos. No le gustaba pensar en Emmett. Ella todavía lo amaba, pero le era difícil intentar perdonarlo. Lo que él hizo no tiene perdón.

Todas las noches antes de dormir ella pensaba en Emmett. Todos los días ella se acordaba de él, al ver la manera dulce, fuerte y juguetona de su hijo. Siempre que llevaba a su hijo a la pista de cart ella recordaba a Emmett y su pasión por los coches y por la velocidad. El mejor piloto corriendo en la pista de Daytona en la lluvia. Rosalie siempre lo recordaba o pensaba en él. Era una constante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**(paso corriendo tengo que estudiar y además hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mami…)**_

_Aquí está lasegunda temporada de Please, open your eyes *-*, como se los prometí en marzo! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, como ven pasó muchísimo tiempo desde la primera historia hasta esta…_

_Una aclaración :Julian aquí tiene de 4 para 5 años, ok?_

_La primera temporada esta en mi perfil._

_Gracias a todas las que me leen, últimamente he estado muy ocupada, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de lado mis historias, yo no haría eso con mis bebes…_

_De nuevo, esspero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo…_

_aparte!! _**ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA DE LOS CHILENOS, LOS AMO...TE AMO CHILE!**

**_Dejen reviews! Las que no tienen cuenta también pueden dejarme un review… ¿si?_**

_Los amo mis lectores:_

**_RosalieHaledeCullen_**


	2. Na sua estante

CHAPTER TWO (na sua estante)

- ¡Te voy a atrapar!

Rosalie estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno, y podía escuchar el juego matinal de Jasper y Julian viniendo desde la sala de estar. Ella rio. Se recostó en el mostrador, en lo que esperaba que su café estuviese listo. Cerró los ojos. Podía escuchar la risa de los muchachos, y en el fondo ella deseaba que fuesen Emmett y Julian. Cada vez que pensaba en Emmett, ella recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Rosalie acostumbraba pensar que eso pasaba solo en películas, y ella prefería que solo pasara en las películas.

La cafetera sonó haciéndola volver a la tierra.

- ¡Jazz, Julian... a desayunar!- gritó.

Ella pudo oír las pisadas pesadas y luego verlos a los dos corriendo hacia la cocina. Era como tener dos niños en casa. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa entre risitas cómplices.

- ¿Mami? – llamó el niño mirando a Rosalie.

- ¿Si? – dijo pasando mantequilla al pan para él, sin mirarlo. Ella sabia como él se creaba expectativas cada mañana de sábado en que su padre no estaba corriendo en los circuitos de Sarcoma, Daytona o Seattle.

- ¿Cuando vendrá papá?

- Luego él ya estará aquí... – Rosalie no tuvo tiempo de dar toda su respuesta, fue interrumpida por Jasper.

- ¿Ah, así nada más? ¿Quieres decir que no puedes pasar un sábado aquí conmigo? – Jasper fingió estar ofendido, abriendo la boca en forma de O, indignado.

Rosalie solo reía.

- Ah tío... Es que hace tiempo que no veo a mi papá... – dijo mirando a Jasper. Los ojos del pequeño brillaban. Pedían perdón. Ojos iguales a los de Emmett. A diferencia de que aquel mirar de Julian era temporario, el de Emmett era permanente.

- Tu tío solo está jugando. Ahora come, si no papá va a llegar y tú aún no estarás listo. – interrumpió Rosalie. – Y tú… – miro feo a Jasper. – No le digas esas cosas al niño.

Ella terminó la taza de café y se levantó. Besó la frente de Julian, desordeno los cabellos de Jasper, agarró las llaves y la cartera:

- adiós, divierte mucho ¿ok? – sonrió al pequeño. – ¿Y tu Jazz, compórtate ok? No voy demorar... – mandó besitos para ambos y salió de casa.

Rosalie caminaba distraída hasta el garaje, revisando nuevamente todas las cosas en su cartera. Paró en la puerta de su BMW C3 rojo, cuando abrió la puerta, oyó a Jasper llamar.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me lo podrías decir?

- a encontrarme con Bella... Tenemos que resolver algunas cosas... – dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Rose, son las nueve de la mañana! ¿Tú puedes hacer eso más tarde? Quédate con Julian hasta que Emmett llegue. – Jasper habló autoritario. Rosalie cerró la puerta del carro e miró a su hermano impaciente.

- ¡No! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que no me gusta tener contacto con Emmett! En breve él estará aquí, y no quiero encontrarme con él... Principalmente después de lo que Julian me dijo, entonces me dejas ir a encontrarme con Bella en paz, ¿ok? – preguntó irritada, golpeando el pie en el piso. Él no podía estar hablando enserio.

- ¿Qué te dijo Julian?

Rosalie rodó los ojos. Mientras más tiempo ella perdiese ahí, más posibilidades de encontrarse con Emmett.

- ¡Jazz, no tengo tiempo ahora! ¿Podemos conversar cuando yo regrese?-Rosalie no dio tiempo a respuestas, fue rápida, como había aprendido de su padre.-Genial, estaré en casa en menos de tres horas.-y entró en el carro sin mirar hacia atrás.

Jasper se alejó y se dispuso a entrar en la casa, Rosalie abrió la puerta del garaje, y cuando salía, casi chocó con un jeep negro que llegaba. Bajo el vidrio y sacó la cabeza, lista para reclamar al chofer del vehículo.

-¿No sabes dirigir, no? – preguntó irritada, levantándose las lentes oscuras, escupiendo las palabras.

- Vaya, había olvidado lo irritables que son los texanos. – Emmett comentó divertido, sonriendo.

Rosalie observó al hombre algunos instantes. En cuatro años jamás se habían encontrado los sábados. Esta era una excepción. Y una sorpresa. Y a Rosalie no le gustaban las sorpresas y tampoco se abría a excepciones.

- ¿Emm… Emmett? – preguntó tartamudeando, observando el reloj, incrédula.

- Hasta que al fin consigo atraparte en casa. – habló aproximándose del carro con aquella maldita sonrisa que dejaba a Rosalie sin aliento.

- Er, disculpa Emmett, pero tengo prisa, tengo que ir por unas cosas...

- Yo solo quería hablar contigo Rosalie, ¿se puede? – preguntó interrumpiéndola y abriendo la puerta del carro, obligándola a apagar el motor.

- Ok, ok... pero sé rápido. – dijo saliendo del coche de mala gana.

Rosalie cerró la puerta del carro y se recostó en este. Levantó las gafas oscuras y miró a la calle, de manera de no ver los ojos de Emmett. Todo en lo que Rosalie pensaba era sobre la "amiga" de Emmett.

- Entonces, la semana que viene todos los muchachos están yendo a Disney y yo estaba pensando si… – Emmett fue bruscamente cortado por una Rosalie irritada.

"_Te veo errando y eso no es pecado,  
excepto cuando haces a otra persona sangrar ( ... )  
Esta siempre yendo y viniendo, muy bien  
Esta vez yo ya vestí mi armadura"_

- ¿Quién es Irina? – preguntó mirándolo.

- ¿qué? – preguntó sin entender muy bien.

- ¿Quién es Irina? –preguntó nuevamente, pausadamente, como se él tuviese algún problema o algo.

- ¿Como sabes de ella?

- Julian me contó que ella está pasando los fines de semana con ustedes... – dijo todavía encarándolo, y todavía irritada.

Emmett que hasta entonces estaba encarando a Rose, desvió la mirada. Avergonzado. No sabía bien que responder, ni si estaba bien sentirse un traidor.

- Ella es una amiga.

- ¿Y tú crees que está bien? – Rosalie dijo interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿Si creo que está bien que cosa?

- ¡Llevar a esas mujeres a tu casa, cuando tu hijo está ahí! ¿No tedas cuenta que puedes herirlo, Emmett? Él podría apegarse fácil a alguna de esas mujeres, ¿y cuando tu no estés más con ella? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Siempre alejarlo de quien él gusta?

- ¡Rosalie yo no te entiendo! – confeso medio perdido en la conversación. No entendía como un paseo a Disney se había vuelto una conversación sobre con quien él sale o deja de salir.

- ¡Emmett, es simple! Si tú crees que amas a una mujer lo suficiente para casarte con ella, formar una familia, entonces ahí yo creo que debes presentársela a Julian, si no es así, no lo hagas. ¡Yo no quiero que mi hijo se hiera porque tú no sabes con quien estar!

- ¡Espera ahí! En primer lugar, no estoy entendiendo nada, y en segundo lugar, Julian es NUESTRO hijo, y yo tampoco quiero que él termine herido– habló encarándola. Los dos echaban chispas por los ojos. – ¿Sinceramente? ¡No te entiendo Rosalie! ¿Apenas nos hablamos y ahora me quieres decir con quien salir y dejar de salir?

- ¡Yo no te estoy diciendo nada de eso! – ella habló gesticulando con las manos, frustrada. – Ah, ¿quieres saber? ¡Yo desisto! Lo que yo quiero, es que después Julian no esté llorando porque extrañe a alguna de las mujeres de laque tú fuiste "amigo". – habló irritada soltando las manos al lado del cuerpo y entrando nuevamente al carro.

- ¡Rosalie, ni siquiera pude hablar contigo! – reclamó en lo que veía el carro partir, sin poder hacer nada más.

"_Aunque nada funcione  
Yo estaré ahí de pie, con el mentón erguido. ( ... )  
Solo por hoy no quiero verte más,  
Me cansé de llorar heridas que no cierran,  
No se curan.  
Y esa abstinencia, en algún momento pasará"._

[ ... ]

Dentro de la casa, Julian y Jasper espiaban por la ventana la discusión. Ellos siempre hacían eso.

- ¿Por qué ellos siempre pelean, tiito? –preguntó el pequeño, volviéndose para mirar a Jasper.

- Porque ellos son dos niños... – Jasper respondió sin mirar al niño, con los ojos todavía pegados al vidrio de la ventana.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo un papá y una mamá como mis amigos? – cuestionó al tío nuevamente.

- Porque ellos son dos niños... – repitió Jasper, mirando al chico y pasando la mano en su cabeza, alejándose enseguida de la ventana.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Perdonen la tardanza… la escuela es la única culpable XD, gracias por todos sus lindos reviews…espero que les esté gustando la historia…

Aquí les dejo las estrofas de la canción en su idioma original! XD

"_Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,  
exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar ( ... )  
Você ta sempre indo e vindo tudo bem,  
Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura"_

"_E mesmo que nada funcione  
Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido. ( ... )  
Só por hoje não quero mais te ver,  
Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham,  
Não se curam.  
E essa abstinência uma hora, vai passar"._

Déjenme un review del capitulo y de la historia, su opinión es muy importante para mi, y recuerden que para dejarme un review **no es necesario tener una cuenta en fanfiction**, no cuesta nada decir: _**hola yo leí la historia.**_

_Besos _

_RosalieHaledeCullen_


	3. No

**N/a**: Lean escuchandoBetter than me – Hinder. (http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=mr4VEbt4zSw)

.

.

.

CHAPTER THREE

- Hey pequeño... – Emmett dijo entrando en la casa, y tomando a su hijo, quien corrió en dirección a sus brazos.

- ¡Papá! – el muchacho lo abrazó fuerte.

- ¡cómo te extrañe! – habló devolviendo el abrazó, con una sonrisa cautivante en los labios. Siempre la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando estaba con Julian. Una sonrisa feliz.

- ¿le hablaste a mami de ir a Disney? – Los ojos del niño brillaban en sus orbes castañas, iguales a las del padre.

- Er... yo comencé... – sonrió nervioso. – Hablando de tu mamá... ¿Por casualidad tu dijiste algo sobre Irina?

- Si... – el niño confesó con cara de culpa, con miedo de ser regañado por decir algo que no deveria.

Emmett sonrió y besó la frente del pequeño.

- ok...

- ¿Fue por eso que estaban peleando? ¿Es por eso que no tengo una familia como las otras?– pita triste y un puchero, que Emmett juraba ver en los labios de Alice siempre que ella estaba a punto de chantajearlo.

- Bien... – Emm se enredaba en sus palabras

- Hey Julian, ¿no quieres perder más tiempo aquí, verdad? – Jasper preguntó. – Ve por tus cosas... – dijo sonriendo y tomando al niño de los brazos de Emmett, colocándolo en el suelo enseguida.

Ambos observaron al niño correr en dirección a su habitación, y fue entonces que Emmett habló.

- Gracias Jasper...

- No fue nada, yo solo impedí que digieras algo que no debes… – dijo con recelo. Emmett no era la persona favorita de Jasper, después de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, no le gustaba ver al sobrino que tanto amaba y a su hermana sufrir por él.

Un clima un tanto incomodo se adueño del lugar, sin embargo no duró mucho. Ya que Julian, aquel pequeño diablillo, venia corriendo con una mochila dos veces más grande que él.

Emmett rió de la escena y lo ayudo a cargar su "equipaje" hasta el carro.

- Dile adiós a tu tío... – dijo desde la puerta del carro.

El niño corrió hasta la puerta, sonriendo más que un payaso, abrazó fuerte a Jasper y le besó la mejilla.

- hasta mañana tío... – dijo sonriendo y volvió corriendo hasta Emmett.

En lo que el coche se alejaba, Jasper podía ver al pequeño despedirse con sus pequeñas manitos.

[ ... ]

- No puedo creer que hayas huido de Emmett una vez más. – Alice dijo riendo de su amiga. – Mi hermano ha de estar furioso contigo.

- yo no huí de Emmett. Yo simplemente... – Rosalie buscaba una definición diferente para "huir". – Estoy segura de que él no esta tan furioso… – puso los ojos, desistiendo de buscar un similar para el verbo "huir".

- si huiste. Rose, él es el padre de tu hijo, tú no puedes permanecer huyendo de él para siempre. -reprendió Alice, su voz tan dulce que casi no demostraba el tono áspero que quería tener.

- Allie, el matrimonio de Bella es en tres semanas, nosotras somos las damas de honor. ¡Yo no podía abandonarte para quedarme charlando con Emmett!– Rosalie dijo irritada.

Por más que Alice intentase mantenerse neutral en el tema Rosalie y Emmett, y siempre dijese que pensaba en el sobrino, Rosalie prefería hablar de cosas más simples con la cuñada. Ella hablaría de todo con Alice, mientras la conversación no envolviese a Emmett o Jasper. No le gustaba discutir lo afectivo (o poco afectivo) que Alice pensaba que Jasper era. Siempre perdía la batalla cuando intentaba defenderlo.

- Ok, hoy tienes una disculpa. Pero siempre encuentras una manera de no encontrarte con Emmett.– la chica con cara de hada confesó.

"_Yo me dije a mi mismo que no te echaría de menos  
Pero recordé"_

- ¿Es que aún no entiendes que me es difícil estar cerca de Emmett? – Rosalie preguntó con los ojos llenos de agua, intentando controlarse para no derramarlas.

- ¡Oh amiga! – Alice la abrazó. – No te pongas así...

- Él está con otra Allie. Él está saliendo con alguien. – Rosalie abrazó a su amiga dejando que dos lagrimas caer.

- No Rose, no llores cariño. Mi hermano es realmente un idiota. ¡Yo debería golpearlo!

- ¿Por qué tengo que amarlo? ¡Maldición!– susurró, todavía abrazada a la amiga.

- Rosalie, tu sabes muy bien lo que yo pienso sobre eso. – Alice se alejó y la miró a los ojos.– tu deberías decir todo lo que me has dicho a Emmett.

- Lo que él me hizo no tiene perdón. – Rosalie secó sus lágrimas y se recompuso.- Y él ya ni siquiera piensa en mí, entonces... Voy a seguir adelante. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es tener una convivencia civilizada con él. Y eso solo por Julian, y por ti. Y por Edward, Edward también me agrada.

Rosalie secó los rastros que las lagrimas dejaron en su rostro y observó a su amiga. El silencio que se estableció duró poco, pues pronto Bella llegó acompañada de Kate.

"_Deseo no haber dicho nunca que terminó  
Y no puedo fingir que no pensaré en ti cuando sea mayor  
Porque nosotros jamás tuvimos realmente nuestro fin"_

- ¡No va a haber boda! – Bella dijo irritada entrando en la tienda.

Alice y Rosalie miraron a Kate, que mantenía una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, como quien dijiera "yo la encontré asi".

- ¿Como que no va a haber boda? – Alice preguntó indignada. No había perdido su tiempo organizando algo que no se concretizaría.

- Bella, nosotras estamos aquí para escoger tu vestido de boda y tu vienes y nos dices que no va a haber boda ¿nos podrías explicar por qué?– fue el turno de Rosalie para preguntar.

- ¡No chicas, ustedes no lo creerán! – Bella dijo sentándose. – ¡Él quiere una sala de juegos! – habló irritada, como si aquello fuese el fin del mundo.

Alice y Rosalie se echaron a reír, junto a Kate, quien ya no aguantaba más.

- ¿Sala de juegos? – preguntó Rosalie controlándose.

- Si, él quiere hacer una sala de juegos en nuestra casa. ¿lo pueden creer? Es oficial, Edward Cullen perdió el juicio. – la morena bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

Las mujeres frente a ella volvieron a reír, dejando a Bella aún mas irritada.

- ¡No es divertido!– susurró a sus amigas.

- Bella, mi hermano perdió el juicio en el momento en que comenzó a salir contigo. – Alice dijo, haciéndolas reír a las tres.

- Además, ¿Qué tanto es una sala de juegos? Alice tiene un cuarto solo para zapatos y carteras, y tú una biblioteca más grande que tu propio cuarto. – Rosalie habló elocuente.

Las cuatro salieron de la tienda en dirección al Starbucks más próximo, intentando convencerla de que una sala de juegos en una casa tan grande no le haría daño a nadie.

.

**

* * *

**

N/T:

ay! Chicas son tan lindas, sus reviews son tan tiernos alegran mis días, cada una de sus alerts y a las que me agregan a favoritos.

Lamento demorar tanto, échenle la culpa al colegio ¬¬…

Otra cosa: al que sepa cómo puedo devolver los reviews (ya saben asi como personalmente al mail)por favor que me diga cómo. Me declaro ignorante en todo esto del internet XD

Déjenme un review del capitulo y de la historia, su opinión es muy importante para mi, y recuerden que para dejarme un review **no es necesario tener una cuenta en fanfiction**, no cuesta nada decir: _**hola yo leí la historia.**_

_**Psd: quien vio el tráiler nuevo de eclipse! Esta fantasticooooooooooo, no puedo esperar por la peli…vieron a mi Emmett?? Esta precioso….(como siempre)**_

_xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen_

"_Eu disse a mim mesmo que eu não sentiria falta de você  
Mas eu me lembrei"_

"_Desejo nunca ter dito que terminou  
E eu não posso fingir que eu não pensarei em você quando eu for mais velho  
Porque nós jamais realmente tivemos nosso fim"_


	4. Que sea lo que Dios quiera

**N/a:** Lean escuchando Se radar - Ls Jack. (.com/watch?v=tAo0cwfNzQA)

.

.

CHAPTER FOUR

_"Tu entorpeciste y desapareciste.  
Voy quedándome sin aire...  
El mundo me olvido, mi sol oscureció...  
Voy quedándome sin aire..."_

Cuando Rosalie llegó a casa, ya pasadas las dos de la tarde, al entrar vio a su hermano tirado ene l sofá, viendo la televisión.

- Demoraste. – Jasper dijo, simplemente.

- Disculpa papá, pero no pudimos hacer nada. Tuvimos que convencer a Bella que casarse con Edward sería algo bueno. – rió la chica, arrojando las llaves dentro de la vasija de vidrio, en el aparador.

- Que difícil trabajo. – rió Jasper.

-¡Ah, estoy muerta! – dijo tirándose en el sofá al lado del hermano y quitándose los zapatos. – Vamos a tener que ir la próxima semana a escoger el vestido de novia y el de las damas de honor. Cuando digo que Edward solo dificulta la boda... – habló riendo y recostándose en el sofá, ya que Jasper se había levantado. – ¿Julian estaba bien?

- ¿Sabes?, voy a dejar de responder esa pregunta. – Jasper habló, apagando la televisión y encarando a su hermana.

- Jazz, por favor... – Rosalie cerró los ojos. Ya estaba cansada de esa conversación. Hablar de eso era casi rutina en su casa.

- No Rose. Tu deberías estar aquí para "entregar" a Julian a Emmett. Tu deberías recibir el beso de despedida y el "Hasta mañana mamá"." Tú deberías verlo despedirse desde el carro.

-¡Jazz, para! – Rosalie dijo irritada, colocándose la mano sobre los ojos.

El muchacho respiro profundo y miró a su hermana.

- Julian menciono algo sobre ir a Disney con Emmett. ¿Qué dijiste acerca de eso?

- Nada. – Rosalie se levantó y caminó en dirección a la cocina, siendo seguida por Jasper. –Pero creo que Julian no debe ir solo con Emmett y los muchachos a Disney.

- Rose, en primer lugar, Emmett es padre de Julian, y va a saber cuidar de él. Y en segundo lugar Bella también irá. – Jasper explicó, luchando, como siempre, de lado de su sobrino.

Rosalie tomó una botella de agua del refrigerador, la colocó sobre el mostrador y se apoyó sobre el mismo.

- ¿Ahora estas de lado de Emmett?

- Rose, no es eso...

- No, porque si mal no recuerdo, tu no lo soportabas.

- Ya te dije que no es eso. Yo estoy de lado de Julian. Si tu realmente crees eso habla con Emmett. No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida peleada con el padre de tu hijo.

- ¡Él ni quería ser el padre de mi hijo! – dijo con rabia, tomando un sorbo de agua.

- Pero el cambio. Odio tener que decir esto, pero cambio. Si tú crees que no es seguro para un niño de cuatro años ir a pasear con su padre y amigos, creo que tú deberías decírselo a Emmett y a Julian.

- ¡Jasper, como te odio! – dijo rindiéndose. – Voy a llamar a Emmett y decirle que iré a buscar a Julian para que podamos conversar... – anunció rendida, largando la botella de agua sobre el mostrador y dirigiéndose a la sala nuevamente.

[...]

Rosalie terminó de ponerse los tenis, agarró la bolsa, sus lentes de sol y las llaves del carro.

- ¿Estoy yendo a buscar a Julian, ok? – avisó a su hermano.

- Ok. – Jasper respondió, con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

Caminó hasta el garaje y entró en el carro, encendió el motor y respiró profundo.

"¿_Como te odio Jasper, porque siempre me haces esto?"_ – preguntó para sí misma, partiendo.

_"Escribiendo mi propia ley.  
Desesperadamente yo sé.  
Intentando aliviar,  
intentando no llorar.  
Por más que intente olvidar  
memorias vienen a enloquecerme.  
Mi sentencia eres tú."_

Rosalie ya llevaba en el camino unos veinte minutos. Comenzó a aproximarse al barrio familiar bien alejado del centro de New York. El coche avanzaba despacio, mientras Rosalie buscaba la casa de Emmett. Observaba las casas. Lindas casas, algunas coloridas, otras blancas. Todas con cercas blancas, jardines verdes y flores. Un lugar de películas. Tal vez demasiado "cuento de hadas" para Rosalie, una persona que no creía en "felices para siempre", pero aun así un lugar en el que desearía vivir. Una lagrima brotó de sus ojos, pero ella le impidió caer.

"_Esto podría haber sido nuestro Emmett. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así?"_ –se preguntó con la angustia en la garganta.

Al final de la cuadra, pudo ver una casa azul, y en jardín un hombre, una mujer y un niño jugaban con un labrador. Era esa. Esa era la casa de Emmett.

Rosalie detuvo el carro frente a la casa y bajó.

- ¡Mami! – El niño gritó corriendo hasta Rosalie.

- Hey... – Rosalie se agachó y abrazó al pequeño, besándole la frente.

Antes de que Rosalie pudiese levantarse del piso, el labrador corrió en su dirección tirándola al piso. El animal lambia su rostro, mientras Julian reía.

- ¡Sunny, no! – Emmett gritó y corrió a ayudarla. – ¿Estás bien? – él preguntó extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Rosalie estaba riendo y mirando al animal, admirada de que todavía estuviese viva y tan bien, pero claro, Sunny solo era un bebe cuando Rosalie se había ido. Tomó firme la mano de Emmett y se levantó. Un recuerdo llego a su mente.

– **Flashback ON –**

_- Ay... – gimió cuando sintió su trasero chocar contra el suelo._

_- Oh Dios mío, ¿estás bien? – pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios y largos, que brillaban al sol. Miró a Emmett a los ojos. Grandes ojos azules. – ¿quieres ayuda? – dijo ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse._

_Emmett quedo hipnotizado por el movimiento de los rojos labios de la chica. Su piel era blanca, lo que realzaba aún más sus ojos, cabellos y boca. _

_Ella le recordaba bastante a cierta princesa de cuentos de hadas que su madre acostumbraba contarle antes de irse a dormir, cuando todavía era muy pequeño. ¡Le recordaba a Cenicienta! Si, tal vez aquella fuese Cenicienta perdida en el bosque. _

_- ¿Chico? – la mujer llamo su atención, esta vez chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos._

_- ¿Ah? Ah, sí, estoy bien... – dijo tomando la mano de la chica y levantándose._

_- Mil perdones... –la chica dijo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Y fue ahí cuando Emmett percibió que ella agarraba un labrador de pelaje amarillado, y una correa color rosa. Por lo que entonces él pensó, era hembra. –A Sunny gusta mucho de jugar, y yo no te vi pasar y tire la vara. – se disculpo con una sonrisa que lo hizo suspirar._

_El perro, que no era muy grande, salto en Emmett. Mal alcanzaba su cintura._

_- Sunny... – la mujer reprendió._

_- No, no hay problema... – dijo Emmett agachándose a la altura del animalito y haciéndole cariño._

_- Ay, que vergüenza... – la chica hablo entre una sonrisa nerviosa, colocándose la mano sobre la boca. _

_- No tienes porque... – sonrió amigablemente y se levanto. – Placer, Emmett Cullen. – dijo extendiendo la mano y sonriendo simpático._

_La chica apretó firmemente la mano de Emmett, también simpática._

_- Placer, Rosalie Lillian Hale. – respondió sonriendo gentilmente._

– **Flashback OFF –**

- Sí, estoy bien... – Rosalie habló hipnotizada por el deja vu que cavaba de tener.

La mujer se agachó y acaricio a la perra, con una sonrisa larga en los labios.

- Vaya, ella todavía está viva. – abrazó al animal. – ¡Mamá te extraño muchísimo! – habló con el animal como quien habla con un bebe. Y parecía que el animal le entendía.

Rosalie se levantó y encaró a la mujer sentada en la puerta de la casa.

- Ah, Rose, ella es... – Emmett fue cortado por la mujer que se levantó, y sonriendo extendió la mano.

- Irina Denali, un placer.

Rosalie forzó una sonrisa para la muchacha y apretó su mano.

- Rosalie Hale, el placer es todo mío. – una gran mentira. – Entonces, Emmett, ¿será que puedo hablar contigo? – pidió volteándose al moreno.

- Claro... – Emmett abrió la puerta de su casa. –Entra.

...

.

.

.

* * *

**N/t: ¿Quién ama a Sunny? Yooo!!! Ay me recuerda tanto a mis perritos, es que yo tenía dos labradores en Chile, y tuve que dejarlos (otro motivo para odiar mi situación…)y los extraño tanto… pero bueno ustedes no están leyendo esto para saber de mis penas…**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, enserio me sorprendi al ver la gran cantidad de personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos…**

**Y a las que dejan reviews gracias por su tiempo…**

su opinión es muy importante para mi, y recuerden que para dejarme un review **no es necesario tener una cuenta en fanfiction**, no cuesta nada decir: _**hola yo leí la historia.**_

_"Você me intorpeceu e desapareceu.  
Vou ficando sem ar...  
O mundo me esqueceu, meu sol escureceu...  
Vou ficando sem ar..."_

_"Escrevendo minha própria Lei.  
Desesperadamente eu sei.  
Tentando aliviar,  
tentando não chorar.  
Por mais que eu tente esquecer  
memórias vem me enlouquecer.  
Minha sen__t__ença é você_

_Besos _

_RosalieHaledeCullen_


	5. No vayas a pensar que lloré por ti

**N/A:** Lean escuchando Quase Amor, Reação em cadeia (http: / www . youtube . com /watch?v=qdmEQRyz1A0) quiten los espacios.

.

.

.

CHAPTER FIVE

_"Ya no quiero saber lo que tienes que decir  
Ahora déjame en paz, no intentes entenderme  
Pues a mí, me da lo mismo, lo que todavía pueda suceder"_

- Entonces, ayer ni siquiera me respondiste... – Emmett fue cortado por Rosalie.

- Bien, es sobre eso que quiero hablar contigo. No quiero demorar. – dijo decida, revisando en su memoria el discurso que había preparado. – No creo que sea una buena idea que Julian viaje contigo, si él fuese mayor, no habría problemas, pero el apenas tiene cuatro años…

- ¿estás queriendo decirme que no tengo responsabilidad como para cuidar de Julian? – Emmett preguntó irritado.

- No es eso... – Rosalie paró para pensar. – Bien Emmetr, los dos sabemos muy bien que no te gusta hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de tus actos.- ella dijo naturalmente.

- Rose, eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. – Emm dijo indignado.

- El tiempo no cambia nada Emmett. Yo no creo que sea responsable de mi parte dejarlo ir solo con ustedes. – ella terminó, contenta por su discurso.

- La esposa de James y su hija van con nosotros. La novia de Edward también va. Y… tu eres amiga de Bella... – Emmett decía, intentando crear argumentos, visto que los anteriores no funcionaron.

- No Emmett, mi respuesta es no. – dijo firme.

- Él estaba tan animado… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

- ¿qué? ¡No! – Rosalie dijo riendo nerviosa.

- No quieres dejarlo ir solo pero tampoco quieres ir con nosotros. ¡Qué confusa eres! – Emmett rió sarcástico.

- ¿Mami? – ambos oyeron a Julian llamar.

- Campeón… – dijo Emmett levantándolo.

- ¿Vamos a ir a Disney papá? – el niño preguntó mirando a Emmett y enseguida observando a Rosalie a los ojos.

Los ojos del pequeño poseían un brillo de esperanza. Era como si él le pidiera que lo dejasen ir solo con la mirada.

- Claro. Los tres vamos, tú, tu padre y yo. – Rosalie dijo vencida, extendiendo los brazos para tomarlo en su regazo.

El muchacho sonrió y abrazo a su madre con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Genial!

Rosalie rió.

- Entonces, solo tienes que decirme donde tenemos que encontrarnos, al hora y el día. – Rosalie dijo de mala gana, agarrando la mochila de su hijo.

- el próximo Sábado, nos vamos en el vuelo de las nueve y cuarto. Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Vamos a pasar el fin de semana allá. – Emmett dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Muy bien, allí estaremos. – Rosalie dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Te veo la próxima semana Emmett. – dijo pasando por Irina.– Fue un placer Irina.

Rosalie sonrió a la mujer y entró en el carro. Colocando al niño en el asiento trasero, abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el carro, partiendo enseguida.

No tardaron más de media hora en llegar a casa.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Rosalie preguntó a Julian.

- No... ¿Puedo ir a ver la televisión?

- ¿Puedo negarme? – Rosalie rió.

Julian se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión en un canal de caricaturas. Rosalie tiró su bolso sobre una silla, y fue hasta la cocina a preparar café.

En mente, maldecía a Emmett. ¿Por qué él no le habló antes a ella? Hizo a Julian que le suplicase a ir. Rosalie no sabía decirle no a Julian. Ella no quería viajar con Emmett, ella no quería estar cerca de él. Rosalie no podía mirar a Emmett como antes. Era difícil estar cerca de él y no recordar el pasado. Era más difícil todavia, recordar el pasado y saber que continua amándolo, aun sin querer hacerlo.

- ¿Rose? – Jasper la llamó.

- ¿Hey, vas a salir? – ella preguntó viendo que su hermano estaba arreglado. Con un pantalón de jeans oscuro y una camisa blanca formal.

- sí, hay una exposición en Upper East Side hoy, y Garret me invitó a ir. Todavía tengo que ir por Alice. – él dijo tomando agua del refrigerador.

- Uhm… – fue todo lo que Rosalie murmuró.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue?

- Fue... Bien… En resumen yo también voy a Disney. – Rosalie dijo sonriendo débil.

- ¿Cómo? – Jasper preguntó espantado, casi escupiendo toda el agua, al mismo tiempo en que su celular tocó.

- puedes atender. – ella dijo. – conversamos cuando regreses.

- ¿diga?

_- Oh Dios mío, dime, ¿Qué debo usar? _– Jasper oyó la voz de Alice preguntar nerviosa al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿aun no estás lista? – él preguntó poniendo los ojos. Por supuesto que no lo estaba.

Rosalie apenas rió, oyendo la conversación.

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees? Dime, ¿debo usar el vestido azul o aquel rosa que compramos la semana pasada…?_

- Allie… – Jasper bufo.

- _Ok, ok, sr. Me importa un comino cómo te vistes. Estoy esperándote_. – y la llamada fue cortada.

Jasper y Rosalie rieron, y el guardó el celular en el bolsillo nuevamente.

- ¿Ella nunca va a crecer? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Un día, eventualmente, todos crecen. ¡Incluso tu hermanita! – él dijo saliendo de casa.

"_¿Qué quiso decir con "incuso tu"?'. Yo no soy ninguna niña! Ah Jazz..."_ –pensaba consigo misma.

- ¿Mami? – Julian llamó llegando a la cocina, frotándose los ojos.- tengo sueñito…–hizo un puchero y estiró los brazos.

Rosalie caminó en su dirección y lo tomo en brazos.

- ¡Eres grande para estar en brazos! – dijo riendo. – Vamos a tomar el baño, comer algo y ahí te vas a dormir. – continuó.

Después de que Julian tomase su baño, Rosalie lo dejó comiendo en la cocina y fue a deshacer el equipaje del pequeño. Entre medio de las ropas, ella encontró un DVD.

- Terminé mami. – el niño dijo subiéndose a la cama.

- ¿y este DVD hijo? – preguntó agarrando el DVD y sentándose en la cama con el pequeño.

- Es el ultimo paseo que yo, papá y los tíos hicimos en Coney Island. – sonrió él.

- Uhm... y... Tú te importarías si yo lo veo? – Rosalie preguntó.

El niño sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Él se recostó y Rosalie lo cubrió, besó su cabeza y le deseo buenas noches. Encendió la lámpara, que proyecta luces en forma de cohetes en el techo, y apagó la luz.

- Duerme bien. – dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación, dejando apenas una pequeña fisura abierta.

_"Mil cosas acontecen a tu alrededor,  
tu no las percibes pues no puedes distinguirlas,  
tal vez no hagan diferencia, y que resta para ti  
son nada más las cosas que puedes soportar"_

Rosalie caminó hasta la sala, colocó el DVD y lo dejó reproducirse, mientras limpiaba la cocina. Oyó la breve introducción de Edward al video, y luego pudo oír la divertida y deliciosa risa de Julian mesclada a las campanillas de Alice.

"¡Vuelve aquí Julian, o voy a atraparte!" – Alice "gritaba" como si fuese un monstruo. Rosalie dio un vistazo rápido a la TV y vio a su cuñada corriendo atrás de su hijo por el muelle de Coney Island, donde el resto del grupo almorzaba.

Oyó más risas, más gritos. Escuchó una lucha imaginaria entre Alice, Julian y Bella. Ella rió también, imaginando la diversión de su hijo con ellas. Y entonces tocó una música de carrusel. Ella se volteó nuevamente a la televisión y vio el carrusel girando, con Julian sobre el unicornio blanco, junto a Emmett. Ambos exhibiendo aquellas sonrisas únicas e inconfundibles.

Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Rosalie. "creyeron que yo era su mamá!" ella escuchó una extraña voz hablar, y regresó la mirada a la TV. Irina. "mi mamá es rubia" – Julian defendió a su madre, y todos rieron igual que Rosalie. "¡Ella también es rubia campeón!" – Emmett defendió a su nueva novia, y Julian se encogió de hombros.

Emmett agarró al hijo en brazos, Julian hizo una mueca a Alice, quien se la devolvió, y ni vio el rápido beso que su papá intercambio con Irina.

Una vez más se formaron lagrimas en los ojos de Rosalie. Su visión se nubló y ella dejó caer el vaso que sostenía.

Aquellas expresiones eran tan apasionantes. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Rosalie. Ella no podía evitarlo. De repente, todo en su vida parecía tan errado. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo y gritarle a Emmett que todavía lo amaba. Quería poder arrancar todo el dolor y la rabia de su corazón. En realidad ella lloraba de rabia. Rabia de simplemente no conseguir seguir adelante. Se sentó cerca de los trozos de vidrio, y dejo las lagrimas continuar cayendo. Se sentía vencida.

- ¿Rosalie? Mana, ¿está todo bien? – Jasper corrió hasta su hermana para levantarla del piso.

Rosalie no dijo nada y solo abrazó a su hermano.

- Rose, por favor, háblame, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Por qué yo no puedo seguir adelante? ¿Por qué yo estoy atrapada en el pasado Jazz, por qué? Yo quiero salir adelante – dijo sollozando.

_"querría arreglar todo lo que ocurrió,  
pero en realidad sé que este error no fue mío."_

.

.

.

**N/T: **

¿diganme si Julian no es lo más tierno? Osea que lindo como defendia a su mami… Aunque Daddy's, la escritoria, me dijo que no odie a Irina, no puedo evitarlo, jeje… ¿y ustedes?

Espero que la próxima historia que pueda publicar sea Un ángel caído…

**Déjenme reviews ¿si? Sean buenitas/os**

RosalieHaledeCullen

Ahora mis psds:

_1.** que alivio que Kellan ya firmó para Amanecer, les juro que los días en que estuvo en duda no podía dormir de solo pensar en que me pusieran a un Emmett diferente, Kellan es mi Emmett perfecto…**_

_**2. me cree un msn nuevo solo para crepúsculo, **si lo quieren me lo piden ¿si?_

_**3. **_Otra cosa super importante, _**¿han notado que hay montones de nuevas Team Emmett, últimamente! Que felicidad… Emmett es el mejor, como lo amo…**_


	6. Tal vez tan solo estoy ciega

N/A: When i'm gone, do 3 doors down? *-* link aqui : http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ph3PGSVxr7A

CHAPTER SIX

Jasper llevo a su hermana hasta la sala y la sentó en el sofá, corrió a la cocina, agarro un vaso con agua y un trapo y regresó a la sala.

Ella tenía las manos trémulas.

- ¿Te sientes más calmada? –él preguntó, y Rosalie afirmo con la cabeza. – ¿Querrías decirme que pasó?

- Julian trajo el DVD a casa, yo pensé que sería agradable verlo, luego las escenas comenzaron a aparecer y… ¿Por qué Emmett consigue salir adelante y yo no? Él tiene una buena relación con Julian, tiene novia, es exitoso. ¿Por qué yo no consigo olvidar el pasado Jazz? – Rosalie hablaba muy rápido y con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

Su hermano, que siempre tenía alguna frase alentadora para soltar, se había quedado sin palabras.

- Yo nunca desee nada malo a nadie, pero Emmett era al único que quería quedase preso en el pasado. Que no consiguiese seguir adelante, enamorarse. ¡Que se sintiese culpable, rechazado!– dijo. Jasper podía ver la rabia en las lágrimas de su hermana, y aquello realmente lo asustó. – Pero él se enamoro. Él filmo esto y le entrego una copia a mi hijo, él está saliendo adelante… ¿y yo? ¡Yo estoy presa en el pasado!

Jasper la abrazo. Respiro profundo y dijo.

- Rose, si quieres olvidar el pasado, si quieres salir adelante, volver a enamorarte, tienes que perdonar a Emmett. Necesitas dejar de pensar en eso. Y si tu quieres intentar una vez más, intentar ser feliz con Emmett, darle una familia de verdad a Julian, también tendrás que perdonarlo.

- Es tan difícil. – ella respondió con la voz débil.

- Lo sé. Pero tu eres una luchadora Rose. Nunca desististe de nada. Tu luchaste durante tres meses por tu vida. Tu no eres de desistir. Vas a conseguirlo.

- Ah a veces me hubiese gustado nunca haber despertado de aquel coma… – dijo encogiéndose en los brazos de su hermano.

- Sabes, Yo no quiero ponerme de lado de nadie. ¿Pero ya pensaste que eso puede ser solo una fachada?¿que por dentro él sufre tanto como tú? ¿Que Emmett continua amándote? Que, así como tú, el esta solo "intentando" salir adelante? – Jasper la observó. – Una persona que hizo lo que él hizo en aquel hospital, que enfrento a nuestro padre, no va a simplemente olvidarte. – dijo besando su frente. – Piensa en eso. Voy a limpiar los vidrios del piso de la cocina. – Habló levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Rosalie se encogió en el sofá y se quedo ahí, de ojos cerrados, oyendo una y otra vez las risas del video, hasta dormirse ahí mismo.

**There's another world inside of me that you may never see.**  
**There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.**  
**Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find.  
Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.**

Emmett estaba en casa, hacia tres horas que Irina había salido. Él había encontrado un video antiguo, que Edward había hecho para él y Rosalie, en su primer aniversario de noviazgo. En su mano, un vaso de whisky ya casi acabado, a su lado una botella de whisky, comprada el dia anterior, estaba casi vacía. En sus ojos, las lágrimas se formaban y caían con demasiada facilidad. Frente a él, el video avanzaba. Varias escenas y fotos de los dos pasaban en la televisión, y en su mente, una y otra vez.

[Flashback ON]

Emmett golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie. Él estaba sonriendo. Lunes, día de visitarla, así como antes de que ella saliera del coma.

Jasper abrió la puerta.  
- ¿tú? – él preguntó.  
- Lunes, día de visitar a Rose. – Emmett sonrió.  
Jasper puso los ojos. Estaba cansado y necesitaba de un café. Su hermana estaba durmiendo, pensó que no haría daño.  
- Ok, ahora está durmiendo. Voy a comprar un café y ya vuelvo.  
Jasper salió y Emmett entro al cuarto. Observó a Rosalie por algunos minutos, y lentamente ella abrió los ojos.  
- ¿Emmett? – preguntó confusa.  
- Hey... – él dijo sonriendo y agachándose, quedando así, a la altura de la cama de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
- Vine a verte.  
- No te quiero aquí.  
La sonrisa de Emmett desapareció en seguida y dio lugar a una mirada triste.

- Pero...

- ¿Creíste que sería así de fácil? ¿Que yo despertaría y te aceptaría de vuelta? Simplemente eso creíste. – ella respondió exaltándose un poco.  
- Rose, lo siento mucho. Yo no sabia...  
- ¿No sabias lo que estabas haciendo? Tampoco yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo Emmett. ¡Si tenias miedo, yo estaba tan asustada como tu! ¡Y aun así me dijiste cosas horribles!  
- Rose, eso fue sin querer. – Emmett intentaba pedir perdón.  
Lágrimas corrían por los rostros de ambos.

- No Emmett. Aquello era lo que estabas sintiendo. Y yo no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Jasper y Julian van a salir de tu casa esta semana. Y yo estoy de regreso, no te necesitamos. -dijo fríamente– Ahora... Por favor, sal de mi cuarto y no me busques más. – dijo mirando a través de la ventana.

No tenía coraje de ver a Emmett a los ojos.  
Emmett bajo la cabeza, pensó en luchar, en hablar, si fuese necesario incluso gritar. Pero él simplemente desistió. Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, yéndose. Pero el sabía que no seria para siempre. No desistiría de su hijo dos veces.

[Flashback OFF]

**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong**.  
**Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone**.  
**Everything I am and everything in me**  
**Wants to be the one you wanted me to be**.  
**I'll never let you down even if I could.**  
**I'd give up everything if only for your good.**  
**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.**  
**You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,**  
**So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone**

Si Emmett pudiese volver atrás y hacer todo diferente, é cambiaria tantas cosas. Él diría tantas cosas. Él le habría dicho muchas más veces que la amaba, él la habría abrazado cuando ella dijo que estaba embarazada, la habría besado cuando Julian nació. Él le habría pedido matrimonio.

Emmett caminó hasta su cuarto. Estaba mareado y su cabeza le dolía. Se tiro en la cama, todavía con recuerdos de Rosalie. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y saco de ahí, una cajita de terciopelo roja. El colo favorito de Rosalie. Abrió la cajita y observó el anillo de brillantes dentro de ella. En su mente rodaba una película, de cómo habría sido su vida si él hubiese hecho el pedido. Más lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Emmett cerró la cajita y la apego a su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

.

.

.

* * *

N/T:

Hola, realmente lamento la demora, pero acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones. Prometo que el prox capitulo lo publico pronto, ya no las hare esperar tanto. Realmente me avergüenza haber demorado tanto…

¿Qué tal un review?

RosalieHaledeCullen

xoxo


	7. Complicada y perfecta

CHAPTER SEVEN

La semana estaba siendo agitada como usualmente en casa de los Hale's.

- ¿ Emmett ira por Julian al preescolar, llevarlo al entrenamiento y traerlo a casa, hoy?– Jasper pregunto tomando su café deprisa con la mochila en la mano.

- Si... – Contesto Rosalie colocando la cuchara en el lava vajillas y tomando su carpeta y papeles de la mesa.

- ¿Atrasada? – preguntó Jasper.

- Bastante. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- Claro, no voy a llegar si tomo el metro. – Respondió.

- ¿Julian, terminaste? –grito Rosalie.

En menos de dos minutos Julian apareció en la cocina, con su pequeña mochila de hombre araña y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- papá ira por ti a la escuela, y él te llevará al entrenamiento de futbol, ¿ok? – Rosalie dijo.

- Ok. – el niño respondió, entrando en el carro.

Jasper estaba retrasado para el viaje que tendría que hacer con Garret, para presentar su nueva exposición, y Rosalie tenía que presentar un proyecto. Estaban totalmente atrasados.

Rosalie dejo a Jasper en casa de Garrett y llevo a Julian hasta la escuela. Fue directo al trabajo, no podía retrasarse más.

Rosalie llego a casa con algunas compras en mano. En lo que comenzaba a ordenar todo, oyó un carro parar frente a su casa. Se quito los tacones y la chaqueta, que traía puesta. En cuanto salió de casa, vio a Julian, Emmett y a Sunny.

- Hey, trajiste a Sunny. – comentó sonriendo al animal.

- No debiste haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella. – Emmett dijo sosteniendo firmemente la correa.

- Ella está mejor contigo que conmigo.

- ¡Mami, hice un gol hoy! – Julian gritó animado.

- ¿En serio? – Rosalie preguntó orgullosa de su hijo. –¡Wow, felicidades hijo!

- juega muy bien... – Emmett sonrió también orgulloso.

-¿por qué no entras? Compre esos dulces que tanto te gustan. –Rosalie dijo mirando a Julian y enseguida volteándose a Emmett. – Tu... Eh… ¿Quieres entrar? – preguntó, nada más por educación.

- No puedo, saldré con…

- bien… – Rosalie sonrió.

- Adiós papá... –Julian abrazó a Emmett.

- Adiós amigo. Hasta el sábado. –dijo besándole la frente.

Julian corrió en dirección a la casa.

- Bueno, buena cita para ti y… Hasta el sábado. – Rosalie dijo volteándose para entrar a casa.

- En realidad...

- Esta bien… No me debes explicaciones. Hasta pronto.

Emmett apenas asintió.

[...]

El despertador toco por tercera vez, muy insistente. Antes de golpearlo volver a golpearlo con la mano, Rosalie recordó que día era. Se levantó de un salto, corrió a la cocina, preparo el café y coloco el pan en la tostadora. Corrió al cuarto de Julian.

- ¿Julian, pequeño? Vamos, es hora de despertar... – dijo acariciando el rostro del niño, que fue despertando de apoco. – Vamos, estamos atrasados.

Al oír tales palabras el muchacho dio un salto en la cama y Rosalie rió.

- Vamos rápido, vístete, Voy a dejar tu desayuno en la cocina, mientras yo me visto. – dijo besándole la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Dejo las tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche para su hijo y corrió a su cuarto.

Tomó un baño muy rápido, vistió unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja. Tomó su bolso y arrojo el maquillaje, llaves del coche, celular, todo allí dentro. Observó su reloj. Marcaban quince para las ocho. Corrió a la cocina y comió rápido, dejó a Julian viendo la televisión y regreso a la habitación. Metió algo de ropa en su maleta, cepilló sus dientes, calzó sus tacones negros, se detuvo frente al espejo. Respiro profundo, acomodo su cabello y se maquilló.

- ¿Julian, tienes tus cosas? – gritó.

- ¡Si! – respondió desde la sala.

"_Vamos Rose, Puedes hacerlo. Es solo un final de semana. Bella estará allá. Estará bien."_ – respiró nuevamente, tomó su bolsa y la maleta y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Estás listo pequeño? – dijo tomando la mochila del niño.

- Si. – él, sonrió apagando la televisión.

- Entonces nos vamos. – sonrió saliendo de casa.

Julian salió y Rosalie puso llave a la puerta.

Tiró las llaves dentro de su bolso. Después de seis minutos buscando las llaves del carro, finalmente las encontró. Dejó a Julian sentado en la parte trasera, le coloco el cinturón de seguridad, llegó al asiento de conductor y dio la partida, pudiendo finalmente respirar.

Habian salido del barrio hace unos diez minutos y estaban por lo menos a veinte minutos del aeropuerto. Rosalie observó a su hijo a través del retrovisor, y avistó la sonrisa más grande, jamás vista antes en el rostro del muchacho.

- ¿Estás feliz? – preguntó riendo, volviendo su atención al camino.

- Si. Mucho. – respondió.

- Uhm... ¿Puedo saber el por qué? – pidió.

- Porque estamos haciendo un viaje familiar. – él dijo.

La sonrisa de Rosalie desapareció y una curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

- ¿Viaje familiar?

- Si, yo voy, tu vas y papá va. Cuando tío Jazz me cuenta como fueron los viajes de familia de ustedes dos, el abuelo y la abuela siempre estaban juntos. – explicó el niño. – Quiere decir que yo no tengo una familia tan diferente. – él sonrió.

Rosalie sonrió interiormente.

- Claro que no, tu familia es como cualquier otra... – dijo.

"_...Complicada, pero al final, todo termina bien…"_

.

.

.

.

.

n/t: Como ven no demore tanto…

¿reviews? Me dejas feliz, y cuando estoy feliz escribo :D

xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen


	8. Welcome to Disney World, darling

**N/A:** canción recomendada para el capitulo, Stay Together For The Kids - Blink 182 link aquí ( http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=moidPfDvRic )

.

.

CHAPTER EIGHT

_"Los veo todos los días,  
nos llevamos bien, ¿por qué ellos no?"_

- Mamá, encerraste a Therry dentro del coche. – Julian hizo un puchero.

- _Oh shit!_ –dijo nerviosa. Llegaban tarde, y una vez más, Rosalie tenía que buscar las llaves dentro de su bolso. Lo que no seria para nada fácil.

- Hey. Ahí están... – Emmett habló acercándose al coche.

- ¡Papá! – Julian corrió hasta Emmett, que lo tomó en brazos.

- Amigo. ¿No estás algo grande para que te tomen en brazos?

- mamá dice lo mismo. – comentó el niño, mal humorado.

Rosalie y Emmett rieron.

- Tal vez eso quiere decir que es verdad. – Rosalie rió.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? – Emmett preguntó.

- Las llaves del coche. Julian dejó su osito de peluche adentro. – dijo, finalmente encontrando la condenada llave.

- No es un osito de peluche mamá. Es Therry. Es diferente. – El pequeño dijo, aun malhumorado.

Rosalie rió. Sacó el oso del carro y volvió a cerrarlo. Tomó su equipaje y comenzó a caminar, acompañada de Emmett y Julian, hasta la entrada del aeropuerto.

- Todos están esperando para embarcar. Llegaron temprano.

- Estaba segura de que estábamos retrasados. Corrí tanto. – Rosalie comentó, confundida. – Entonces, ¿Irina no viene? – preguntó observando el asfalto del estacionamiento, mojado debido a la lluvia.

- No... Ella... Er.. Ella tenia compromisos que no podía cancelar. – Él respondió respirando profundo.

Emmett los guió hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Rosalie fue presentada a Victoria y Maya, esposa e hija de James, uno de los amigos pilotos de Emmett. No mucho después de la llegada de los tres, pudieron oír la voz metálica llamar el vuelo a Florida. Despacharon el equipaje, pasaron por el check in y finalmente entraron a la aeronave.

El avión apenas había despegado y Julian ya estaba dormido.

-Se ve muy cansado. – Victoria sonrió sentada en la fila de asientos del lado derecho de Rosalie.

Ella sonrió.

- Si. Niños... Se duermen tan fácilmente. – sonrió observando a su hijo, que dormía recostado sobre ella.

- Oh, yo sueño con el día en que Maya se duerma así de fácil. – rió la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Rosalie la acompaño en una sonrisa cómplice.

- a Julian también le era difícil conciliar el sueño. Jasper y yo teníamos mucho trabajo.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Tu marido? – preguntó Victoria, visiblemente curiosa.

- No. – Rosalie rió. – Jasper, mi hermano. Él me ayudo mucho al comienzo.

- Ah, disculpa. Pensé que eras casada.

- ¿En serio?

- Si sabes, Emmett a veces habla de una manera tan…– se detuvo para pensar un poco, escogiendo las palabras correctas. Victoria no debió haber empezado, pero fue un accidente. – Diferente... Acerca de ti. Que pensé que eras casada.

"_Una manera tan diferente"_. Aquello repercutió tanto en la cabeza de Rosalie, que se limitó a sonreír débil.

Rosalie pensaba en las palabras. ¿_"Que quiso decir con 'una manera tan diferente'? ¿Cómo él podría hablar de mi diferente?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron poco a poco silenciados por el sueño que tomó cuenta de su cuerpo y mente.

El avión se preparaba para aterrizar, fue entonces que Edward, que estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás, decidió despertarla.

- Hey, ¿Rose? – llamó tocando su hombro.

Rosalie abrió los ojos lentamente. Comenzó a ver todo borroso, pero luego su visión volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó mirando hacia el lado, y constatando que a diferencia suya, Julian continuaba durmiendo a su lado.

- No, nada. El avión ya va a aterrizar, pensé que era mejor avisarte. – sonrió el chico de cabellos bronce. Rosalie sonrió de vuelta ya agradeció.

En el aeropuerto, lo mismo de siempre.

Debido tráfico pesado de Lake Buena Vista, demoraron casi una hora para llegar hasta el gigantesco parque temático. Pero definitivamente el viaje y el tiempo de espera valieron la pena, cuando Rosalie vio el rostro de Julian y Maya iluminarse al ver la enorme fachada del parque.

- ¡Es Disney mami! – Julian susurró a Rosalie, con una larga sonrisa en el rostro, y abrazándola fuertemente.

Rose sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazó también, pegando su rostro al del niño y apuntando hacia la fachada.

- ¡Si, es Disney! – susurró de vuelta, de manera cómplice.

Los muchachos habían reservado habitaciones en Disney's Port Orleans Resort, uno de los muchos hoteles dentro de Disney. Mientras esperaban a Edward regresar con las llaves de las habitaciones, Emmett decidió contar el "pequeño" problema con las reservas.

- Er... Rose, tengo que decirte algo. – dijo no muy convencido.

- Dime... – dijo ella observando a su hijo correr con Maya en el lobby del hotel. – ¡Julian, cuidado!

- Er... Bien. Como se suponía que no vendrías, yo pedí una habitación para mí y Juliana… Y no pude hacer otra reserva, el hotel está lleno…

Él continuaba hablando y Rosalie lo observaba. Finalmente, antes de que Emmett se envolviera con más palabras, ella lo cortó.

- ¿Tu y yo vamos a compartir una habitación? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

- Er... Si. –dijo con miedo de la reacción de la rubia.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"_No puedo creerlo, esto no está pasando. Respira Rosalie, respira. Cullen eres un idiota, este es el truco más antiguo del mundo. Yo debería irme, pero, suerte para ti, no voy a herir a mi hijo!"_

- Ok, ¿al menos son dos camas? – pidió, intentando contener la rabia.

- Si. Dos camas matrimoniales. – respondió.

- Bien, yo divido una cama con Julian. – En cuanto terminó de hablar, pudo ver una tarjeta frente a sus ojos.

- Su habitación. – Edward dijo sosteniendo la tarjeta frente a los ojos de Emmett y Rosalie.

Rosalie tomó la llave y llamó a su hijo.

- ¿Subimos? Estoy segura de que todos están muriendo por ir al parque. Al menos yo, estoy más ansiosa que Julian. – sugirió, todos concordaron.

Emmett, Rosalie y Julian subieron a la habitación número 962. Una habitación muy grande. Al abrir la puerta podían verse dos camas matrimoniales King-size al lado derecho, al bajar un escalón, te encontrabas con una pequeña sala con televisión plasma de cincuenta pulgadas y sofás de cuero negro, muy cómodos. A la derecha estaba la puerta que daba hacia el enorme cuarto de baño, con jacuzzi y todo eso. Rosalie y Emmett prácticamente no tuvieron tiempo de observar el cuarto, pues Julian los hizo dejar caer las cosas y correr hacia fuera del hotel.

Pasaron la mañana, tarde y el inicio de la noche en el parque. Al final del día, de regreso al hotel, Maya se durmió en los brazos de James y Julian en los de Emmett.

- Apuesto a que hoy no despertara de madrugada. – rió James, mirando a su esposa.

- Oh cielos, podríamos vivir aquí cerca, ¿no crees? – rió Victoria, abrazando a su esposo e hija, mientras caminaban en dirección a la recepción, para pedir las llaves de la habitación.

Rosalie observó la escena. Pensó si era necesario ser tan dura con Emmett. El pasado le decía que Emmett lo merecía, por todo lo que le hizo pasar, pero el presente, le decía que ya era suficiente. Que ella finalmente debía perdonarlo. Infelizmente, Rosalie no conseguía abandonar el pasado.

- Subamos, está muerto. – Emmett susurro, para no despertar a Julian.

Rosalie afirmó con la cabeza y entro en el elevador.

Subieron a la habitación, le dieron un baño a Julian, lo vistieron con ropa limpia, y lo metieron en la cama.

Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron observando a su hijo dormir por algunos minutos.

- ¿Sabes? Puedo decir con toda certeza, que Julian fue la mejor cosa que yo ya hice en la vida. – Emmett dijo sentándose en un sofá cercano a la puerta del baño.

- Oh, definitivamente. – Rosalie rió maliciosa, recostada en la puerta del baño.

Emmett rió avergonzado, dejando sus hoyuelos aparecer, y respondió.

- No eso... Quiero decir, eso también… Aff, ahora me has conseguido confundirme. – habló riendo.

- Ahora, sin maldad… pero hicimos un hijo adorable. – Rosalie dijo seria.

- Por supuesto. Él tiene un dormir tan tranquilo, igual al tuyo. – Emmett comentó mirándola.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que su sueño es igual al mío?– ella preguntó dirigiéndose al equipaje, y buscando su pijama.

- No sabes cuantas noches perdí observándote dormir. – Emmett respondió observándola.

_"Si esto es lo que él quiere,  
y esto es lo que ella quiere,  
entonces ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento?"_

Rosalie se detuvo. Observó el pijama en sus manos y en seguida a Emmett.

- Si. Las pocas veces que pude apreciar tu sueño. Tú roncabas. – rió ella levantándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

- Así es como acabas con el clima. – Emmett rió y todo lo que vio antes de que Rose cerrara la puerta por completo fue ella sacándole la lengua sonriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡LO SIENTO! Yo se que dije que lo tenía para el domingo, pero no pude publicar antes!

¿Quién vio los Teen Choice Awards ayer? Ahhh mi _Kellan ganó Scene stealer_… votar todos los días sirvió de algo :D

_Mi msn: Rose _ emmett . 1935 /sin espacios y es de Hotmail._

Bueno quien quiera un **adelanto del prox capitulo, es solo dejarme un review pidiendolo **y yo se los mando en la respuesta. Besos cuídense.

**Xoxo RosalieHaledeCullen**


	9. Hay cosas

CHAPTER NINE

El domingo despertaron algo tarde. Eran pasadas las once, cuando James finalmente consiguió sacar de la cama a Edward y a Bella. Fueron a Downtown Disney, y demoraron más de una hora en decidir en qué restaurante almorzarían.

-ok, ¿pero la exposición estuvo buena? – Rosalie preguntó interesada en la conversación telefónica, mientras entraban en uno de los varios restaurantes italianos del lugar.

- ...

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Pero está bien, ¿Cuándo regresas a casa?

-...

- Ok, ok. Pero vendrán al matrimonio ¿verdad? ¡Garret es el padrino! – recordó preocupada.

- ...

- Edward no está del todo bien. Considerando que va a casarse con Bella. –dijo riendo y mirando a su amiga, quien la fusiló con los ojos.

- ...

- Ok, ok. Ahora voy a almorzar. Te llamo en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

- ...

- También te quiero. Hablamos luego – respondió cerrando la tapa del celular.

- ¿Jazz? – preguntó Bella, curiosa.

- ¿Quién más podría ser? – habló sarcástica.

- Algún novio... – rió Bella.

Rosalie sintió los ojos de Emmett clavarse en ella.

Emmett quería que Rosalie fuese feliz, pero en el fondo, quería que ella fuese feliz con él. Ella continúo observando el menú que tenía en la mano y respondió.

- ¿Apenas teniendo tiempo para mi, crees que podría tener un novio? A veces realmente siento que no me conoces Bella.

- Has estado tan misteriosa, que no sé. A veces no nos cuentas muchas cosas. – La castaña dijo haciendo un puchero.

Rosalie rió.

- ¿Nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que tal vez yo no tenga nada que contar? – miró a su amiga. – pero ya basta de conversación ¿pedimos?

Despues del almuerzo, y algunas otras horas en el parque. Los niños tenían más energía que los adultos. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando regresaron al hotel. El vuelo saldría a las seis.

- Julian, ¿guardaste todas tus cosas? – preguntó Rosalie mientras secaba su cabellera.

- Si. –el pequeño contestó concentrado en la televisión.

- ¿seguro? – preguntó apagando el secador y entrando en la habitación.

- Si. –continuaba en la misma posición.

Rosalie se aproximo para guardar sus cosas en la bolsa y vio a Therry tirado debajo de la cama.

- Creo que Therry se va a divertir muchísimo quedándose aquí. – dijo agarrando el muñeco.

- ¡Therry! – el niño gritó apagando la televisión y abrazando el osito, como si pidiese disculpas por haberlo olvidado. – ¡Prometo que nunca más voy a olvidarte! –susurró en el oído del osito.

- Therry, que extraño nombre. – Emmett dijo terminando de cerrar el equipaje.

- Fue tío Jazz que le dio ese nombre. – Julian dijo, sentándose en medio de la habitación, abrazando al osito de felpa.

- ¿enserio? – preguntó Rosalie. – Siempre creí que ese nombre era demasiado extraño como para haber salido de tu cabecita.

- ¿Listos? – Emmett preguntó, agarrando el equipaje y la mochila de Julian.

- Si. – Rosalie dijo tomando sus cosas.

Las cinco. Esa era la hora que el celular de Emmett marcaba, cuando entró en el taxi, en dirección al aeropuerto. Era eso. Su tiempo con Rosalie estaba acabando. Después de desembarcar en New York nuevamente, todo volvería a ser como antes. No se verían, y mucho menos se dirigirían la palabra. Aquella actitud desconcertaba a Emmett, y ciertamente lo hacía sufrir, pero era la elección de Rosalie, y él nada podía hacer para cambiarla.

.

.

.

**N/T:** Hola…lamento haber demorado tanto en mis publicaciones, es que he tenido clases y pruebas de lunes a domingo. Soy un zombi, en serio.

_Mi msn: Rose _ emmett . 1935 /sin espacios y es de Hotmail._

_psd: Camila Gallardo tu mail no me llegó, tienes que escribirlo con espacios, besos cuidate._

Bueno quien quiera un **adelanto del prox capitulo, es solo dejarme un review pidiendolo **y yo se los mando en la respuesta. Besos cuídense.

Xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen


	10. Lo que yo tampoco entiendo

CHAPTER TEN

Lunes. Dos semanas para la boda de Bella y Edward. Vestidos para damas de honor y de novia, pastel, servicio de buffet, florería, confirmación de presencia, decoración del local de la fiesta y de la iglesia, anillos de bodas, votos. Todo debía ser organizado y comandado. Como buenas amigas, Rosalie, Alice e Kate estaban ayudando a Bella a resolver los problemas.

La semana se pasó muy rápido, como toda semana antes de una boda.

Con toda la semana programada, el sábado Rosalie tenía que dividirse entre despedirse de Julian, que iria a pasar las vacaciones de primavera en Montreal, en casa de la madre de Emmett, y encontrar vestidos perfectos para la boda.

Julian y Emmett habían partido muy temprano. Rosalie almorzaba, cuando recibió una llamada de Emmett.

- ¿Emmett?

- _Hey Rose. Solo llamaba para avisar que hemos llegado. Julian quería hablarte._

- ¿Quería? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó con el corazón en la mano. Era primera vez que Julian viajaba sin Rosalie.

_-Mmm, creo que ahora él no va a querer hablar – Emmett rió.- Acabo de descubrir que Jonathan tiene la misma edad que Julian._

Rosalie río nerviosa.

- Oh. Entonces, solo dile que lo amo. Y que se comporte y obedezca a tu madre. – suspiró.

_- Rose, calma. Educaste muy bien a Julian. Él va a saber comportarse._

- Ok. – Respondió llevando el plato al lavavajillas.- Dile que lo llamaré más tarde. Pero ahora tengo que cortar, estoy atrasada. Que tengan un buen fin de semana.

_- Lo mismo digo. Buena suerte con Bella. – Emmett rió.- Adiós._

- Chao. – Rosalie respondió cortando la llamada.

- pareces preocupada. – Jasper dijo.

- No estoy preocupada. Pero me siento culpable. Julian va a pasar las vacaciones de primavera con la madre de Emmett, pero nunca fue a Huston. Si mamá lo descubre se va a enojar muchísimo. Creo que deberíamos ir para navidad. – Rosalie pensaba mientras tomaba lo que necesitaría.

- ¿Te volviste loca? – Jasper preguntó asustado.- ¡pensé que amabas a Julian!

- Y lo amo. – Rosalie habló asustada.

- Entonces, mándalo de vacaciones con mamá, cuando se vuelva un adolescente rebelde y malcriado. ¡seria el castigo perfecto!– Jasper dijo con cara malévola.

Rosalie se carcajeó.

- Verdad. Voy a hacer eso. Quiero decir, creo que él no merece pasar tanto tiempo con mamá. Es tan tierno. – sonrió tomando la bolsa.- _Bye bye sweetie_, ya estoy atrasada. – se despidió saliendo de casa.

[ . . . ]

Había por lo menos tres horas, que Rosalie, Kate, Alice y Bella recorrían las mejores tiendas de novias de la ciudad. Estaban paradas frente a la quinta avenida, analizando algunos vestidos de damas de honor.

- Me gusta el rojo. – comentó Rosalie recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Bella.

-¿Quieres llamar más atención que yo? – preguntó indignada.

- Claro que no. – Rosalie puso los ojos, bostezando.

- ¿Que tal verde? – preguntó Kate, apuntando un hermoso vestido de frente única, verde oscuro en la vitrina.

- No. – Bella puso mala cara.

- ¡Ella quiere que nuestros vestidos sean los más horribles! – Alice dijo indignada.

- Claro, así yo me veo más linda aun. – Bella sonrió convencida.

- ¡Más linda que tu, yo no podre verme ni con cirugías! – Alice dijo empujándola dentro de la tienda.

- Si, basta de mirar vitrinas, entremos ya. – Kate completó.

Ellas entraron a la tienda, escogieron todos los vestidos que en teoría quedarían "maravillosos" en Bella, y esperaron pacientemente a que ella se cambiara unas veinte veces, y reclamara de cada vestido. Finalmente, encontró uno perfecto.

Bastante simple. Blanco, largo, y con pequeños detalles bordados. Perfecto para Bella.

- Creo que este es. – la muchacha dijo eufórica.

- Te ves preciosa. – Kate incentivó.

- Definitivamente. Va a ser difícil verse más bonita que tu. – Alice dio el brazo a torcer.

Bella esperaba el elogio (o crítica) de Rosalie, pero no lo escuchó.

- ¿Rose? – llamo a la amiga. – ¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó colocando la mano en el hombro de Rosalie, que observaba otro vestido en un maniquí.

- Este vestido es hermoso. – Rosalie dijo apuntando el vestido blanco que llevaba el maniquí.

- fantástico. – Bella añadió. – pero se vería mejor en tu cuerpo que en el mío. – comentó.

- Quien sabe, el día en que me case lo compro. – Rosalie rió.

- Pruébatelo. – Kate dijo sin compromiso.

Rosalie la observó asustada.

- ¡No soy yo la que se va a casar!

- ¡sí, y da mala suerte usar vestido de novia sin estar comprometida!– Alice dijo y las tres la miraron. – ¡Si, soy supersticiosa!

- ¡Rose, esta podría ser la único vez en que uses uno! – Bella habló y recibió miradas molestas de parte de las otras. – ¡Oh vamos, seamos realistas!

- Tienes razón Bells. ¡Voy a probármelo! – sonrió.

Rosalie entró al probador y se vistió. Se admiró unos segundos en el espejo, y se cuestionó si había hecho bien en vestirse de novia. Hace algunos años, se había imaginado varias veces vestida de novia, en aquellos tiempos, no imaginaba que todo eso era un sueño.

- ¡Vamos Rose! – la voz de Kate hizo eco en la cabina.

- Ya salgo. – Rosalie sonrió.

Alice abrió el probador revelando a Rosalie. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente, mientras recibia elogios de sus amigas.

Lejos de los probadores donde Rosalie y sus amigas estaban, ella consiguió ver una rubia. Una chica rubia, que como Rosalie y Bella, probaba un vestido de novia.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la muchacha.

**

* * *

¿Quién será?**

Lamento la demora de los adelantos, es que no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para responder sus reviews, pero los envié y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Les tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué serian capaces de hacer por un mensaje de Kellan Lutz? Yo ya tengo mi repuesta… ;)

Bueno quien quiera un **adelanto del prox capitulo, es solo dejarme un review pidiendolo **y yo se los mando en la respuesta. Besos cuídense.

Xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen


	11. Deja de mentirme

CHAPTER ELEVEN

- ¡Rose, si fuese hombre, te pediría matrimonio! – rió Alice.

Rosalie no respondió, se limitó a observar a la muchacha al otro lado de la tienda.

- ¿Rose estás bien? – Alice preguntó chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara de la muchacha.

- S-si... ¿podemos pagar el vestido de Bella e irnos de aquí? – pidió.

- ¿Y los vestidos de damas de honor? – preguntó Bella.

- Hay una tienda por aquí cerca que tiene unos vestidos geniales. – Kate dijo cerrando el probador para que Rosalie se cambiase.

Dentro del probador, Rosalie se quitaba el vestido muy rápido. Lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Cuando Salió del probador, Alice la esperaba. Bella y Kate, pagaban el vestido.

- ¿Rose, estas bien?

- Si, si. De maravilla. – ella respondió sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas antes de que cayesen

Rosalie dio pasos largos hasta la puerta. Para su desgracia, tendría que pasar frente a la muchacha para salir de la tienda.

- ¿Rosalie? – Esta la llamó.

Rosalie se detuvo en mitad del camino, de espaldas a la chiquilla. Inhaló profundo y se giro sobre los talones. Forzó una sonrisa en el rostro y respondió.

- Irina, ¿no?

- Exacto. Qué bien que lo recuerdes. – la rubia sonrió. – ¿Te sientes bien?

- Genial, estupendamente. – Rosalie la observaba. – Bien, veo que estás ocupada. Entonces. Creo que es mejor que me vaya, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – dijo seria, sin dejar de mirar el vestido. Sonrió superficial y continuó. – Felicitaciones para ti y... Emmett. – dijo en un susurró débil.

Irina la encaró asustada y la impidió de abandonar la tienda.

- No, no. Mi hermana va a casarse. Estaba probándomelo por diversión. Emmett y ya no... Ya no estamos juntos. – Irina dijo mirándose las manos.

- Ah... – fue todo lo que Rosalie pudo decir.

- ¿No quieres saber por qué? – Irina preguntó.

Por dentro, Rosalie estaba muriendo por saber el motivo. Pero no debía preguntar. No era de su incumbencia.

- No me deben explicaciones de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer. – Rosalie dijo secamente.

- Pero yo quiero decirlo. – Irina la miró a los ojos. – Sabes... – comenzó a decir nerviosa. Era irritante la forma en que Rosalie la observaba, sin sentimiento alguno. – Vas a acabar matando a Emmett. Él pasa los días encerrado en aquella estúpida casa que compró hace dos años, cuando aún tenía esperanzas de volver contigo. Sus únicos momentos de felicidad que tiene son cuando Julian va a su casa. Todo lo que él necesita es que pronuncies tres palabritas muy sencillas. "¡Yo te perdono!"– dijo molesta. – ¡Emmett necesita oírte decir eso! Él es una buena persona. Simplemente no puede salir adelante porque tú lo mantienes en el pasado. ¡Un pasado que él necesita olvidar y superar!

- Como dije anteriormente, ustedes no me deben explicaciones. – Rosalie dijo fríamente.

Tenía un enorme deseo de llorar.

- En la cabeza de Emmett, él te debe muchísimas explicaciones. – Irina terminó con el seño fruncido. – Permiso. – dijo caminando en dirección de una pelirroja, probablemente su hermana.

- ¿Rose? – Alice camino hasta su amiga. – ¿estás bien? – preguntó.

Rosalie se recompuso rápidamente y respondió.

- Si, estupendamente.

[ . . .]

Tres días pasaron desde la conversación que Irina y Rosalie tuvieron. Las palabras de la muchacha llegaban a la mente Rose cada vez que ella paraba para pensar.

Si Emmett necesitaba salir adelante, y ella también, ¿por qué no simplemente hacerlo?

"_Hey, Emmett. Mirá, yo vine aquí para decirte que todo está bien. ¡Estas perdonado!"_ – pensaba mientras iba a por la ropa a la lavandería._"Claro Rosalie, eso sería de lo más normal. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía considerarse perdonado? Ya se pasaron cuatro años, ¡por el amor de Dios!"_– discutía consigo misma en lo que conducía hasta la lavandería que quedaba a dieciocho cuadras de su casa. Rosalie detuvo el en el estacionamiento del local, sacó el cesto de ropas de dentro del coche e ingresó a la lavandería, que a esas horas de la noche (pasadas las ocho) estaba casi vacía. Había dos chicas cerca de las secadoras, un señor de edad que dormía en una silla frente a una lavadora, y un muchacho sentado sobre la mesa que usaban para doblar las prendas, jugueteando con algunas monedas.

Rosalie se aproximó a la lavadora y colocó las piezas dentro de esta. Eran pocas. Insirió cuatro monedas de veinticinco centavos, dejó el cesto junto a ella, y se recostó en la mesa, donde minutos antes había visto al muchacho moreno jugando con las monedas.

Rosalie escuchó un titilar en el suelo, observó una moneda correr por este. La detuvo con el pie, y tomó del suelo y se volteó para quedar frente al chico.

- Supongo que es tuya. – sonrió entregando la moneda.

Él sonrió y respondió, con un marcado acento, cuya procedencia Rosalie no consiguió distinguir.

- Gracias. Por poco me quedo sin ropas secas. – rió este.

- Es una fortuna que haya atrapado la moneda entonces. – Rosalie continuaba sonriendo.

- Joosep Järvesaar. – dijo extendiendo la mano a Rosalie.

Ella observó la mano del muchacho por algunos instantes. Era así que las cosas comenzaban. La primera persona que Rosalie "conocía" informalmente, en años.

- Rosalie Hale. – sonrió y apretó su mano. – Ok, la parte de Joosep la entendí, pero tú apellido no. ¿No eres americano? – preguntó, sentándose en la mesa, junto al chico.

- No. Soy de Estonia. – respondió él, y rió cuando vió la mueca en el rostro de Rosalie. – Dudo, siquiera que supieras que Estonia es un país.

- No, en realidad si lo sabía. Es solo, que nunca había conocido a alguien de ahí. – rió ella.

- Tú tampoco eres de aquí. Tienes un acento divertido. – él rió libertino.

Rosalie abrió la boca fingiendo indignación y rió.

- ¿Mi acento es divertido? ¿Has escuchado el tuyo? – rió. – pero no, no soy de aquí. Soy de Texas. Acento sureño.

- Uhm… Acerté – él comentó, victorioso.

- Entonces Joseep, ¿Qué haces en Nueva York? ¿Trabajo, ocio? – dijo caminando hasta la lavadora y sacando sus ropas, en seguida, colocándolas en la secadora.

- Acabo de regresar de un circuito de F1 en Brasil. –él la observaba.

- ¿Piloto? – preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Esto es un castigo? ¿Un piloto de F1?" – pensó consigo misma, haciendo una expresión aterradora. Afortunadamente se encontraba de espaldas a Joseph.

- Sim. Interlagos, ¿has escuchado hablar de eso?

Rosalie se volteó hacia él y sonrió de lado.

- Si. Se puede decir que me encantan los coches y entiendo un poco de carreras, aunque F1 no sea mí preferida– dijo sonriente. – Prefiero Stock Car. – porque era la categoría de Emmett.

Un pequeño momento de silencio se apoderó del aire, pero pronto fue extinguido por Josep.

- Entonces, Rosalie, ¿aceptarías tomar un café conmigo, en cuanto salgamos de aquí? – preguntó inseguro.

- Claro. – ella respondió en un impulso, sintiéndose feliz.

Solo minutos después, cuando ya estaba en la calle, riendo y camino a un pequeño café, acompañada de Joseep, fue que Rosalie lo percibió. El pasado se había quedado en el pasado.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué les ha parecido Jossep? ¿Y la conversación con Irina?

Bueno quien quiera un **adelanto del prox capitulo, es solo dejarme un review pidiendolo **y yo se los mando en la respuesta. Besos cuídense.

Xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen


	12. Acertando errores

**N/T: **Canción recomendada: Mov Alonge – All American Rejects. (http : / / www .youtube .com / watch?v=1SQg-TzmAr0)

.

.

CHAPTER TWELVE

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

**When you fall everyone sins**

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

**With the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**These hands are meant to hold**

Pasaban de las diez de la noche, cuando Rosalie se despidió de Joseep y entró a su coche. De camino a casa, la inquietud tomaba cuenta de su cuerpo. Una enorme fila de automóviles se formaba delante de ella.

_"¿Es que acaso esta ciudad no duerme__? ¡¿Qué hacen en la calle a estas horas?"_ – pensó irritada.

El carro frente a ella avanzó algunos metros, y abrió el camino para otro que salía de una calle algo familiar para Rosalie. Aquella era la calle de Emmett.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Rosalie entró rápidamente en la calle. Hacía ya un tiempo que había estado en casa de Emmett, entonces decidió avanzar lentamente por el local, en busca de la casa.

Después de unos diez minutos de búsqueda, finalmente la halló. Detuvó el coche al otro lado de la casa de Emmett, apagó el motor y permaneció allí dentro por un tiempo, creando coraje. En su mente, preparaba un discurso para él.

Rosalie bajó del coche y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta de la casa. Ella podía sentir las pequeñas gotas caer en su rostro. Luego, la lluvia comenzó, respiro profundamente y golpeó tres veces la puerta.

Un ser moreno y bastante soñoliento atendió la puerta.

- ¿Rose? Hey... – Emmett dijo abriendo la puerta y frotándose los ojos.

- Emmett. – ella sonrió nerviosa. – Disculpa aparecerme aquí sin avisar, pero yo necesitaba hablar contigo.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema. – este sonrió. – ¿Quieres entrar? – dijo apartándose de la puerta, para que Rose entrase.

- No, gracias. – dijo cerrando los ojos. Su respiración acelerada. – Lo que tengo que decirte es rápido.

- ok, dime. – Emmett dijo cerrando la puerta tras él y apoyándose en esta.

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Move along**

- Ya lo hice. – dijo respirando aliviada.

- ¿Qué haz hecho?– Emmett preguntó confuso.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, haciendo que Rosalie se mojase.

- ¿estás segura de que no quieres entrar? – Emmett volvió a preguntar.,

- ¡No! – Rosalie afirmó. Sus pensamientos comenzándose a confundir y su corazón volvió a acelerar. – ¡Ya te he perdonado! – Ella casi gritaba sobre el ruido que la lluvia hacia. – Sé que en el pasado hiciste cosas que no merecen perdón, pero también sé que te arrepentiste. – dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro y quitándose el exceso de agua. Lo que fue inútil. – además tu me diste dos cosas por las que jamás te podé agradecer lo suficiente. Me diste un hijo, que es la luz de mi vida y me devolviste la vida- dijo respirando pesado.

Emmett comenzó a aproximarse a Rosalie. Y a cada paso que él daba hacia delante ella retrocedía.

- Yo no sé nada, porque no lo recuerdo. Pero todos dicen; Bella, Alice, Kate, Garrett... incluso Jazz. Todos me dicen que el día en que desperté tu susurraste en mi oído cosas que no recuerdo y que ellos desconocen, pero fueron tus susurros los que me trajeron de vuelta. Yo quería que supieses que estoy lista para seguir adelante.– El corazón de Rosalie volvía a su ritmo normal. Observó con cariño a Emmett, quien también se encontraba bajo la lluvia.- Y espero que tu también puedas hacerlo. De verdad, quiero que seas feliz. Desde el fondo de mi corazón. – terminó, sintiendo un peso abandonar su cuerpo.

**(Move along)**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

Una escena digna de Hollywood. Una escena que pedía desesperadamente un beso final y, quien sabe, una escena más acalorada. Fue lo que Rosalie esperó, esperó.

Mas, todo lo que hubo fue silencio. Maldito silencio. Todo lo que oían era el sonido de la lluvia y la respiración acelerada de Rosalie. Ella secó una lagrima que corría por su rostro, y que podría haber sido confundida como rastros de lluvia.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. – habló y corrió de regreso al coche.

Emmett se quedó parado, en medio del jardín, observando el coche de Rose distanciarse cada vez más. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Él no sabía si reír o llorar. Si ir tras ella o si era hora de dejarla partir. Emmett no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, todo lo que sabía era que se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

A su vez, Rosalie dejó de pisar el acelerador, cuando se deparó con el mismo tráfico de antes. Perdida en pensamientos confusos, oyó su celular sonar.

- ¿diga?

_- ¿Sabes qué hora es? Han pasado cuatro horas desde que saliste para lavar media docena de ropa. ¿Qué ocurrió?_ – Jasper preguntó nervioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie sonrió. Sintió un gran alivio después de decirle lo que sentía a Emmett.

- Ocurre que finalmente crecí. – Ella rió y cortó la llamada.

Los automóviles comenzaban a avanzar.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/t:** hola, lamento la demora… pero como ya dije en un nuevo sentimiento estoy sin internet, ni siquiera tengo muebles.

Otra cosa: Caso quieran que ponga los fragmentos de las canciones con la traducción díganmelo.

¿adelantos? En la respuesta a sus reviews

Xoxo

Emmett McCartys angel

¿ya vieron que cambié mi nombre? ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?


	13. La forma en que me haces sentir

**N/a: **canción recomendada para el capitulo: The way you make me feel, do McFly. http : / / w w w .youtube .com / watch?v=MT3DNhP-S5w

.

.

.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

- Con tantos lugares lindos en New York, Bella decide casarse en Montreal. – Rosalie alegó a su hermano, mientras retiraba las maletas del carrito.

- Ha de estar cansada de New York. – Jasper la defendió. – Y Montreal es una linda ciudad.

- Es fría. – Rosalie reclamó, frunciendo el seño.

- Es primavera. – Jasper suspiró cansado de lo mismo.

- Aun así es frío.

- Rose vivimos en Nueva York, que es tan frío como Montreal ¿podrías parar de reclamar? – él dijo poniendo los ojos. – Además, este sábado verás a Julian ¿no estás feliz?

- No, ¡estoy ansiosa! – dijo riendo de su hermano.

Ambos, acompañados de Alice, Kate y Garrett, tomaron un taxi hasta la casa que Bella y Edward había elegido para la boda.

El taxi anduvo unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, y se perdió dos veces, lo que irritó a Kate.

- Apuesto a que conozco mejor esta ciudad que este tipo. – Kate susurró a Alice, quien rió. – Siempre terminamos jodidas. Bella va a matarnos. La boda es a las seis, ya casi son las diez y nosotros aun no llegamos.

- Ya llegamos señorita. – el chofer dijo irritado con las reclamaciones de Kate.

Rosalie observó lo que no era una simple casa, sino más bien una enorme mansión blanca, con ventanas y puertas azules. Frente a la casa había un gran lago infestado de nenúfares, un puente de madera que conducía a un arco entramado con enredaderas ya florecidas.

-Es hermoso. – Rosalie dijo refiriéndose al lugar. – Hasta parece que Bella si sabe cómo organizar una boda.

- ¿Qué? – Kate preguntó. – No, no. Ella va a casarse atrás de la casa. ¿No dijo que quería una boda a la orilla de la piscina? Entonces... – Esta se dio de hombros.

Rosalie rió. Bella no apreciaba las cosas simples de la vida. El taxi paró frente a la casa y los cinco bajaron. Tomaron sus equipajes e ingresaron al lugar, que por fuera, aparentaba calma, al interior, un caos total con personas gritando en todos los rincones de la casa.

- ¿Damas de honor? – una mujer rubia, con un audífono inalámbrico en la cabeza y sosteniendo muchos portapapeles, preguntó a Rosalie y a sus amigas. Parecía bastante cansada.

- Si. – Alice respondió entusiasmada.

- ¿Padrino? – un hombre de las mismas características, y con cara de estar mucho más cansado preguntó a Jasper.

- Si. – este contestó asustado.

- Vengan conmigo – El hombre y la mujer ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

Jasper fue llevado por un camino opuesto al de las muchachas, y con una mirada desesperada pidió socorro a Alice, quien se limitó a reír.

Ellas fueron conducidas escalera arriba.

- Muy bien, mi nombre es Audrey y soy una de las organizadoras de la boda. Bella está en la habitación relajándose, al igual que Edward, en cuanto los preparativos están listos. Estas tres habitaciones son las de ustedes, pueden dejar su equipaje aquí y reunirse con la novia en la suite principal, al final del corredor. – la mujer habló rápidamente y nadie tuvo la oportunidad de cuestionar nada, pues bajó al instante en que terminó de hablar.

- Gracias. – Alice dijo sarcástica riendo de la mujer.

- Creo que es ella quien necesitaba relajarse. – Rosalie comentó.

- yo, creo que necesita de otra cosa. – Kate añadió sonriendo maliciosa, apenas tirando su bolsa dentro de la habitación que le había sido asignada.

- Estás feliz hoy ¿no? – Alice dijo cerrando la puerta del cuarto y siguiéndolas hasta la suite donde Bella se encontraba. – Quiero decir, ustedes dos.

- ¿Por qué lo estaríamos? – Rosalie preguntó.

- Bien, nosotras somos las madrinas, los amigos de Edward son los padrinos. Al acabar la noche, todas habremos quedado con alguien. – las tres rieron.

- Que sutileza. – Rosalie rió.

Entre intentar calmar a Bella y prepararla para la boda, la tarde se pasó muy rápido.

Rosalie, Kate y Alice estaban en otra habitación, terminando de arreglarse.

- Me siento como una idiota. – Kate reclamó observando el vestido purpura que traía puesto.

- ¿Por qué? Es un vestido bonito. – Alice dijo volteándose hacia la amiga y comenzando a reír.

- ¡Kate! – Rosalie dijo sin parar de reírse. – El vestido está al contrario.

Rosalie y Alice no podían dejar de reír, mientras Kate maldecía en todas las formas posibles.

- ¿Chicas? – Audrey dijo apareciendo en la puerta. – Tienen quince minutos para bajar. – y desapareció nuevamente.

- ¡Me siento como una estrella de rock! – Kate comentó.

Las tres abandonaron la habitación y caminaron en dirección a las escaleras, antes de que pudiese descender, Rosalie sintió algo, o más bien, alguien, agarrarle el brazo.

- Hey... – reclamó.

- Hey. – Emmett dijo colocándose frente a ella.

- Debo que bajar, no tengo tiempo ahora. – Rosalie susurró.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo. – Emmett también susurró.

Rosalie miro hacia abajo, e intento calcular mentalmente cuanto tiempo le restaba.

- Ok, tienes diez minutos, la boda ya va a comenzar.

Emmett la condujo dentro de un cuarto, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

**Ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel  
**_  
_**Ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel  
**_  
_**Ooh I can't stop digging the way you make me feel  
**

- Ok. – Emmett respiró profundo. – Me dijiste que estabas lista para seguir adelante. Y que querías que yo fuese feliz y que también lo hiciera… – Emmett sudaba frío y sus manos temblaban. Su corazón batía acelerado, y él sentía que podría caer inmóvil al suelo, en cualquier momento. – Pero hay algo más. No puedo hacerlo. No voy a poder salir adelante y abandonar el pasado. Porque te amo Rosalie. Te amo mucho y siempre voy a amarte. No puedo dejarlo todo atrás. Porque eso querría decir dejarte a ti atrás, y yo no puedo hacer eso. – Emmett respiró pesado.

Rosalie permaneció observando a Emmett durante un rato. Varios pensamientos se mesclaban. Ella abrió y cerró la boca tres veces. Intentaba formar frases, pero no lo lograba.

- ¡Rose! – oyó la voz de Kate llamarla desde las escaleras. – Rosalie, vamos luego. Bella pareciera estar en trabajo de parto. – continuó, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Emmett y Rosalie muy próximos.

Rosalie la miró a su enseguida a Emmett.

- Lo lamento, tengo que irme. – dijo con culpabilidad, corriendo en dirección a su amiga.

.

.

.

* * *

Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos. ¿Qué les ha parecido a ustedes?

_Quedan poquísimos capítulos para que acabé la historia, espero terminarla a finales de noviembre._

**¿Adelanto? Es solo dejar un review.** El próximo capítulo va con la traducción de las estrofas de las canciones…

Xoxo

Emmett McCartys angel


	14. Quiero perderme en tus brazos

**N/A:** Feels Like Home, Chantal Kreviazuk ( http: / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4).

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Something in your eyes  
**_Algo en tus ojos  
_**Makes me want to lose myself  
**_Hace que quiera perderme  
_**Makes me want to lose myself  
**_Hace que quiera perderme  
_**In your arms  
**_En tus brazos_

Luego de reunirse con los demás en la sala, Rosalie no prestó atención a nada más. Solo podía pensar en las palabras de Emmett. Debió basarlo. No debería haber dejado la oportunidad pasar como lo había hecho el otro día. Una felicidad enorme gritaba en el interior de ella y no podía dejar de reír.

Rosalie volvió a prestar atención en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando oyó los aplausos, y al sacerdote presentando al Señor y a la Señora Cullen.

Rosalie aplaudió también.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la fiesta comenzase. Rose felicitó a Edward y a Bella, y busco con la mirada a Emmett, sin éxito.

Una canción lenta, y muy linda comenzó a tocar.

Rosalie observó a la cantante en el palco por unos momentos, hasta oír algunas voces aproximándose, y trayéndola de regreso a la tierra.

- Uhm, ¿Bailas conmigo? – escuchó a Garrett invitar a Kate, quien sonrió, en modo de respuesta.

- Oh, Nosotros también. – Jasper dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- No quiero bailar. – Alice respondió y Rosalie rió.

Jasper pensó por unos instantes y pronto tubo una idea, sonrió con picardía su novia.

- Oh, yo soy el padrino, tu eres la madrina... – él sonrió con malicia. – ¿Qué tal si buscamos una habitación?

Rosalie fingió cara de disgusto, y después volvió a reír.

- ¿Una habitación?. – Alice puso los ojos y tiro de este fuera de la silla en que estaba sentado. – Rose, escúchame bien, y muy bien. Caso alguien muera, o la casa se incendie, solo en ese caso, me buscas en el armario de limpieza ¿ok? – y salió riendo, acompañada de su novio.

Rosalie rió abiertamente, pero luego, todo lo que quedó en su rostro era una tímida sonrisa. Había encontrado a Emmett. Sus miradas se cruzaron en medio de la pista.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Emmett, y él hacia ella. Se encontraron en medio de la pista de baile, donde las enamoradas parejas danzaban.

**There's something in your voice  
**_Hay algo en tu voz  
_**Makes my heart beat fast  
**_hace mi corazón latir más rápido  
_**Hope this feeling lasts  
**_Espero que este sentimiento dure  
_**The rest of my life  
**_El resto de mi vida  
_**If you knew how lonely my life has been  
**_Si supieses cuan solitaria mi vida ha sido  
_**And how long I've felt so alone  
**_Y hace cuanto tiempo me he sentido sola  
_**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
**_Si supieses como querría que alguien apareciese  
_**And change my life the way you've done  
**_Y mudase mi vida de la manera en que tu lo has hecho._

Emmett sonrió y estiró la mano a Rosalie.

- ¿Quieres Bailar?

Ella miró al suelo y en seguida dirigió su mirada a él, sonriéndole.

- Claro. – dijo colocando una mano sobre la de Emmett y otra sobre su hombro.

Los corazones de Rosalie Y de Emmett latían descontrolados. Algo bueno entorpeció sus cuerpos.

Rosalie podía sentir la respiración de Emmett en su rostro. Las muchas, sin embargo débiles luces que iluminaban el gran espacio abierto, dejaban un aspecto romántico ahí.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Emmett y cerró los ojos.

Rosalie dejó de sentir su cuerpo. Apenas sentía la brisa golpear su rostro, y la alegría que la inundaba en el interior. En aquel momento, Rose sintió que podría saltar del edificio más alto, y que conseguiría volar. Sentía que había ganado alas, y que estas eran Emmett.

"_Señor Dios, si realmente existes, haz que este momento dure para siempre. Haz que nunca deje de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora"_ – pedió y sonrió involuntariamente.

No podía creer que por años de idiotice – si, pura idiotice – se había privado, y probablemente privado a Emmett, de un sentimiento tan agradable.

**Feels like home to me  
**_Se siente como casa para mi  
_**Feels like home to me  
**_se siente como en casa para mi  
_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
**_se siente como si estuviese en el camino de vuelta de donde vine  
_**Feels like home to me  
**_Se siente como casa para mi  
_**Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
**_se siente como que estoy camino de regreso de done pertenezco._

Rosalie se sentía bien. Emmett se sentía bien.

Él podía percibir la sonrisa de Rose con los ojos cerrados.

Emmett se sentía de vuelta en casa, de regreso a su infancia. Sentía que estaba, por primera vez en su vida, en el lugar cierta y a la hora cierta. La sonrisa en su rostro, una amplia sonrisa, era simplemente involuntaria.

Años esperando por un momento como aquel.

La angustia de tener que ver a Rosalie sin poder tocarla ya no existía. Todo estaba bien de nuevo, pues él la tenía nuevamente.

**If you knew how much this moment means to me  
**_Si supieras lo importante que este momento significa para mi  
_**And how long I've waited for your touch  
**_Y cuanto he esperado por tu toque  
_**If you knew how happy you are making me  
**_Si supieras lo feliz que me estás haciendo  
_**I've never thought I'd love anyone so much  
**_Nunca pensé que amaría tanto a alguien _

Una leve brisa comenzó a soplar. La brisa que abrazaba a todas las parejas que ahí danzaban.

- Rose... – Emmett iba a comenzar a hablar.

- Shhh... – ella dijo aproximando sus labios a los de él. – No... No digas nada. – dijo y por fin lo besó, tirando del cuello de su smoking.

Mariposas en el estomago comenzaron a surgir. Unas enormes ganas de sonreír se apoderaron de la pareja.

Si Rosalie supiese como su tacto, su beso hacía bien a Emmett. Si ella supiese cuanto había esperado por aquel día, el cuanto lo había deseado.

El beso, suave y moderado, finalizó con un corto besito.

- Te amo tanto. – Rosalie dijo aun de ojos cerrados.

Emmett rió, lo que la hizo sonreír también.

- Nunca pensé que podría amarte tanto, al punto de pensar en ti a cada segundo de mi vida. – Emmett indagó los grandes ojos azules de Rosalie y la abrazó.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, pudiendo captar el perfume de él.

Impregnó aquel perfume en su memoria.

- No imaginas como estos minutos están siendo los minutos más felices de mi vida– dijo ella.

**N/t: **Como ven falta poquísimo para el final…

**Tengo algo que preguntarles: la historia tiene tres temporadas, pero la tercera aun no ha sido terminada. ¿Ustedes prefieren que la publique así nada más o que espere a que esté finalizada para comenzar a publicarla?**

**¿Adelanto? En la respuesta a su review.**

**Síganme en Twitter: Emmett_s_angel**

_Xoxo _

Emmett McCARTYS angel


	15. ¿Te casas conmigo?

CHAPTER FIFETEEN

Rosalie se miraba en el espejo, cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Emmett en el ó los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias de él. Emmett rozó sus labios en los hombros de Rosalie, colocándole el cabello a un lado. Recorrió con el dedo índice el camino desde el cuello hasta el cierre del vestido, haciéndola soltar un leve gemido. Él abrió el vestido y en cuestión de segundos este cayó al suelo, dejándola tan solo con ropa interior. Rosalie se volteo lentamente hacia Emmett, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡Te amo! – Sin darle tiempo para responder, lo besó. Un beso lento donde sus lenguas bailaban en sincronía. No pudieron evitar sonreír mientras se besaban. Era una alegría incontrolable.

Rosalie condujo su mano hasta la corbata de Emmett y la deshizo con precisión, en seguida pasó la mano por el pecho de este, haciendo que los botones se abrieran rápidamente. Llevó las manos a los hombros de Emmett quitándole la camiseta. Rosalie cortó el beso y junto sus frentes, sonriendo.

- ¡te amo! – Emmett exclamó dándole un corto beso, y tomándola en sus brazos, caminando hasta la cama.

Emmett se acomodo para quedar sobre Rosalie, besándola intensamente. Ella abriuó el pantalón de Emmett y se lo quitó, quedando ella sobre él. Detuvo el beso y "se sentó" en Emmett, quitándose el sostén. Luego, Emmett se sentó, abrazándola y besando sus pechos, mientras exploraba su espalda con sus caricias.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo a su cuerpo ser entorpecido con los besos de su amado. Emmett condujo los besos desde el cuello de Rosalie hasta llegar a su boca. Volvió a recostarla en la cama, quedando encima de ella. Sus manos contorneaban el casi olvidado cuerpo de Rosalie. Sus manos pasaban por los muslos de ella apretándolas, yendo en dirección a sus bragas. Emmett las quitó delicadamente y las deslizó hasta sus canillas, donde ella terminó de deshacerse de estas. Sin mucho preámbulo, Rosalie le quitó la ropa interior a Emmett, haciendo que él la penetrase lentamente. Los gemidos de Rosalie aumentaban a medida que Emmett acrecentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus envestidas. Rosalie podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Emmett en su rostro, y él podía sentir el sudor en su cuerpo. Los dos llegaron a la cima del placer.

Rosalie reposo su cuerpo exhausto sobre el de Emmett, sonrió y acarició su rostro.

- ¿Me perdonas? – dijo observándolo. – ¿Me perdonas por haber sido tan idiota y haber hecho que esto casi no ocurriera?– pidió.

Rosalie apoyó las manos en la sabana y lo miró a los ojos. Un mechon de cabello cayó sobre sus ojos, haciendo que las puntas tocasen las sonrojadas mejillas de Emmett, provocándole escalofríos. Emmett colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja de ella y dijo.

- Tal vez, si todo hubiese funcionado desde el comienzo, nunca habríamos percibido cuanto nos amábamos– dijo mirándola serio y en seguida besándola.

- Me siento como me sentía en aquel día. – dijo descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Emmett.

- ¿Qué día?

- Cuando me invitaste a vivir contigo. – Rosalie sonrió al recordar.

- Uhm… – Emmett sonrió y continuó acariciándole los cabellos.- ahora pienso que debí haberte pedido en matrimonio.

Un silencio flotaba en el aire hasta que Rosalie respondió.

- Y yo pienso que habría aceptado. – dijo tomando la mano de él, que abrazaba su cuerpo acariciándola.

- ¿Lo harías? – preguntó moviéndose, haciendo que Rosalie se recostara a su lado.

- Si. – respondió tirando de la sabana que los envolvía y tapando su cuerpo.

Emmett abrió la primera gaveta de la mesita de noche y tanteo en busca de algo. Sus dedos encontraron la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo, él la sacó y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que dirías?

Rosalie se llevó la mano a la boca y no pudo contener las dos lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro. Rosalie fijó su mirada en la cajita aterciopelada en la mano de Emmett.

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó, voviendo su mirada a él.

Los ojos de Rose brillaban, debido a las lagrimas y la sorpresa.

- Rosalie Lillian Hale, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? – Emmett preguntó sonriendo.

A estas alturas, ambos lloraban, de alegría, o tal vez de nerviosismo, nunca podré deciros.

**

* * *

**

**N/T: lamento la tardanza... estas semanas han sido agitadisimas... las pruebas de ingreso para la Universidad son mi primera prioridad. :D, mi licenciatura o formatura no se como le digan ustedes han de saber lo dificil que es encontrar un vestido y tacones. Y por ultimo mi obra de teatro estrena en un par de semanas y esta horrible... ESpero tener tiempo libre pronto, en cuanto lo tenga lo primero que hare es volver a mis historias... promesa.**

Mi capitulo preferido… Solo nos quedan dos más, lo sé es muy triste yo tampoco quiero que termine, pero nos queda la tercera parte de la historia :D

**¿adelantos? En la respuesta a sus reviews**

**Xoxo**

**Emmett McCartys angel**

**El 28 me respondieron de una de las universidades, y me aprovaron, por lo que estoy contentisima... el capitulo 16 ya esta traducido,lo publico en cuanto tenga un tiempo.**


	16. Tenme en ti

**N/A:** Coldplay- Fix you (http : / / www .youtube .com / watch?v=vc2y4jlPtIY)

.

.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**Tears stream down your face  
**_Lágrimas corren por tu rostro  
_**I promise you I Will learn with my mistakes  
**_Prometo que aprenderé con mis errores_

Roaslie sonrió. La sonrisa más hermosa y delicada que Emmett había visto. Otra lágrima…

- ¡Si! – exclamó sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Miró a Emmett a los ojos, él pudo ver que los orbes azules de Rosalie estaban empañados.

Ella lo observaba como una niña que acaba de ganar su caramelo más codiciado.

Él, a su vez, colocó el anillo en el trémulo dedo de Rose, haciendo el compromiso oficial.

No es que eso fuera necesario.

Rosalie saltó sobre Emmett, riendo alto y abiertamente, haciéndolo a él reír también, mientras caían en la cama, sosteniendo a la muchacha que lo abrazaba fuerte.

Rosalie quedó sobre Emmett, mordió su labio inferior una vez más y dijo.

- ¡Pensé que este día no llegaría jamás!– rió.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que llegó! – Emmett dijo serio, acariciando el rostro de Rosalie e indagando su sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Rosalie concordó, callándolos con un beso.

Emmett abrazó la cintura de Rosalie y la volteo a un lado, quedando sobre ella. Rose soltó una risotada alta.

- Shh! – Emmett pidió, riendo y tapándole la boca. – No queremos despertar a nadie. ¿Verdad?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, y Emmett retiro la mano de su boca.

Rosalie rodó una vez más, quedando sobre Emmett.

- ¡Al menos no riendo! – dijo maliciosa, besándolo.

-¡Niña mala! – Emmett dijo riendo entre besos.

- Intento serlo. – dijo apretándose los labios y bajando las manos por el musculoso tórax de Emmett, deteniéndose en su entrepierna. – ¡Y la mayoría de las veces lo consigo!

[...]

Emmett no había dormido mucho. Y no porqué no estuviese cansado, estaba muy cansado, mas no creo que seas necesario citar el motivo. Sin embargo, él simplemente no conseguía cerrar los ojos. Observó a Rosalie dormir acurrucada en su pecho, y le pareció una imagen encantadora. Ni siquiera sintió el tiempo pasar. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la madrugada. Ya era hora.

Delicadamente movió el brazo de Rose, haciéndola despertar gruñendo.

- Uhm. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Fuego? – preguntó apoyándose en el pecho de Emm e indagándolo con los ojos aun medio cerrados.

- Vamos... Tienes que levantarte, Tomar un baño. – Emmett dijo sentándose y forzando a Rosalie a hacer lo mismo.

Ella se froto los ojos y lo observó seria.

- ¡Ni siquiera ha amanecido! – dijo bostezando. – ¿No estás cansado?

Emmett rió y le besó la frente.

- Muriendo. Pero es importante.

Rosalie puso una mueca, mas aceptó.

- Ok entonces. Si es tan importante, iré a tomar un baño. – dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios y dirigiéndose al baño.

Rosalie cerró la puerta y entró en la ducha. Hizo correr el agua caliente y dejó que esta bañase su cuerpo, llevándose su cansancio y sueño. Si era importante para Emmett, Rosalie haría que con que aquello sea importante para ella también. Demoro, demoro de más. Al percibir cuanto tiempo llevaba en la ducha apresuro en apagarlo y secarse. Vistió un bata y arregló sus mojados cabellos en una toalla, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

- Amor, disculpa yo... – se detuvo en medio del camino al constatar que la cama estaba vacía. – ¿Emm? – llamó.

Rosalie examinó la habitación, pero no encontró señales de Emmett.

Imaginó que este fue buscar alguna cosa, después de todo, aquella habitación no era la de él.

Entró al baño y se sacó la toalla de la cabeza, comenzó a secarse los cabellos, y solo podía pensar en lo que Emmett se traia entre manos. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Rose no tenía la mínima idea.

Sintió su cabellera totalmente seca, se maquilló tan solo con lápiz y rímel. Después, se hizo una trenza de lado, la cual se adornó con joyas incrustadas en su cabello dorado, cualquier evento que fuese hecho en aquella playa requería de eso. Salió del cuarto de baño pasándose algo de gloss en los labios. Ya en la habitación, se deparó con una gran caja blanca sobre la cama.

Eso no estaba ahí antes de que Rosalie entrase en el cuarto de baño minutos antes.

Sobre esta había una nota. Ella caminó hasta la caja y retiró la notita, leyéndola.

"_Querida Rose, Creí que te gustaría tener algo que usar  
E."_

A Rosalie le pareció extraño. Sostuvo el anillo que Emmett le había dado hacia pocas horas y comenzó a girarlo en su dedo. Estaba pensativa. ¿Qué tendría la caja?

¿Emmett la llevaría a la playa? Tal vez, Rose se había dejado el bikini. Pero había sido de propósito, nunca le gustaron las playas. Examinó pensativa la caja.

Dejo de hacer girar el anillo y decidió abrirla.

Colocó la tapa sobre las sabanas y desenvolvió el contenido de la caja, que al inicio no identificó. Para ser franca, no lo identifico ni la tercera vez que lo vio.

Colocó el contenido sobre la cama y lo examinó asustada.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía miedo de una mala manera, era miedo en el buen sentido. Sorpresa en realidad.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me felicitaron por haber entrado a la Universidad. Son muy lindas en serio.

**El próximo capítulo es el último de la temporada…**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

Emmett McCartys angel , RosalieHaledeCullen


	17. promete que esto es correcto

**N/a:** Promises, de Lillix (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ljrssA_qCm0)

.

.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Rosalie se quitó la bata que llevaba y vistió el vestido blanco, que había visto semanas antes, en la tienda de vestidos de bodas.

Se observó en el espejo. No podía creer lo que llevaba puesto, tenía que ser una broma. Y si lo fuese, una de muy mal gusto.

Encontró en el piso las zapatillas plateadas que había usado el día anterior y las calzó. Caminó rápido hasta la puerta, con la intención de hallar a Emmett. En cuanto colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se percató de una segunda nota.

"_Encuéntrame en la sala.  
Love, J."_

Rosalie suspiró y caminó lo más rápido que el vestido y las zapatillas se lo permitían, por el corredor. Se detuvo al final de la escalera, buscando a Emmett en la sala, pero a quien encontró fue a Jasper, vistiendo la misma teñida de la noche anterior.

- ¡Jazz! – dio un grito, que más parecía un susurro. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo? – El rubio preguntó riendo, extendiéndole la mano a su hermana.

- ¡No hay nada de divertido en esto Jasper Hale! – habló irritada, colocando las manos en la cintura.

Jasper rió nuevamente.

- No se supone que deba serlo. – Dijo mirándola. – ¿Aun no has percibido que se trata de tu boda?

Rosalie se congeló. Su expresión, que antes era irritada, se transformó en una expresión de miedo.

- ¡Lo he percibido, pero no quiero creerlo! – dijo colocándose la mano en el rostro y volteándose hacia la escalera.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No has aceptado? ¡Rosalie, planee todo esto en tres días, más te vale aceptar! – él rió.

- Pero… Pero… Todo ha sido tan repentino. – ella dijo observándolo.

- ¿Repentino no es bueno?

- No lo sé. – Rosalie hizo una mueca y dirigió la mirada al piso.

- Hermanita, para con esto. ¿Acaso no es lo que siempre has querido?

- Bueno… Si. – respondió volviéndose hacia su hermano.

- ¡Entonces! ¿Crees que no va a salir bien?

- ¡No sé, jamás me he casado! – Rosalie rió amargamente.

- Créeme que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Pero voy a casarme así? ¿De la nada? Sin Julian, sin mamá ni papá. ¡Van a ponerse unas fieras cuando se enteren! – dijo agitando las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

- ¡Tan solo tuve tres días para planear esta boda, pero soy eficiente! – Jasper se jactó. – Deja ya la paranoia y respira profundo. ¿Realmente quieres casarte?

Rosalie tomó las manos de su hermano y las apretó.

- Más que cualquier otra cosa en esta vida. – ella sonrió.

- Entonces, no hay nada más que hablar. – Jasper la guió hasta la puerta. – Y ahora, ¿Estas lista?– preguntó indagándola.

Rosalie afirmó con la cabeza y la puerta se abrió, dando lugar para que un señor, al que Rosalie bien conocía, entrase.

- ¡Papá! – ella dijo sorprendida. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó encarando a Jasper, quien apenas sonrió y dio de hombros.

- Tu hermano me avisó a última hora. – El hombre dijo serio, observando a Jasper. – Pero tu madre y yo no nos perderíamos este día por nada del mundo. – él tomó las manos de Rosalie. – No somos los monstruos que ustedes creen. – completó.

- Ustedes están siendo nuestros padres. Sé lo que es eso. – ella rió abrazándolo. – Gracias por estar aquí.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? estamos atrasados. – Jasper dijo.

Rosalie respiró profundamente y, del brazo de su padre, esperó que las puertas se abriesen.

-Felicidades. – Jasper susurró sonriendo.

- ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! – Rosalie dijo, saliendo de la casa.

Se deparó con varias y varias sillas, ocupadas por sus "invitados", alrededor del lago que la casa poseía. El pequeño puente de madera estaba adornado con flores blancas, muy parecidas a las que brotaban en la enredadera que formaba un arco, y bajo ese arco, Emmett se encontraba de pie, con su hijo al lado.

Rosalie no pudo evitar reir al verlos a los dos vestidos iguales, y con Julian intentando, a toda costa, quitarse la corbata, en lo que su madre intentaba hacer que esta se quedase donde estaba.

- Familia no se elije ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a su padre.

- Pero tú has construido una familia hermosa. – él respondió, y por primera vez, Rosalie vio a su padre soltar una lágrima.

- Lo es. Y yo no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. – ella sonrió y secó la lágrima de su padre. – No puedo llorar. – sonrió con los ojos empañados.

Fue entonces que oyó su canción preferida comenzar a tocar.

Promises entraba por sus oídos, y no necesitó pensar mucho para descubrir que aquella seria su marcha nupcial.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró una última vez. Tuvo la impresión de que, cuando caminaba entre todas aquellas personas, dejó de respirar. Flotó sobre el suelo.

- Te amo. – regresó a la tierra con las palabras de su padre, quien enseguida, besó su frente.

- Yo también te amo. – dijo, en seguida, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde su padre había caminado, quedando al lado de su madre y hermano.

Rosalie mandó un besó a su madre, luego cerró uno de sus ojos, sonrió y tocó la punta de su nariz para Jasper. Diciéndole así, que ella estaba feliz y que lo quería mucho.

Un saludo de la infancia. Se volteo para quedar frente a Emmett. Él extendió su mano, y Rosalie colocó la de ella sobre la de él.

- ¿Has enloquecido? – preguntó acercándose más a él.

- Si consideras el amor una locura. – Rosalie sonrió y se perdió en las palabras de Emmett.

Era increíble como en tan pocas horas se había perdido tantas veces con las palabras de Emmett. Ella adoraba cada minuto de aquello todo. Había sido tan difícil llegar ahí, él no desistiría tan fácilmente.

- Tuve tanto tiempo para pensar cada palabra que te diría hoy, pero ahora, las palabras parecen tan ridículas e idiotas. Frente a ti, nada de lo que puedo decir va a describir el inmenso amor que siento por ti. Tú eres mi "todo", y yo ya lo perdí una vez. – Emmett se detuvo y la encaró con un inmenso amor en los ojos. – Te amo Rose, y espero que estés conmigo en los bueno y en los malos momentos, hasta que la muerte nos separe, porque yo prometo que estaré para siempre a tu lado. – terminó colocando la alianza dorada en el dedo de ella.

Rosalie pensó lo más rápido posible en que decir, no había preparado nada. Decidió cerrar los ojos y confiar en sus instintos. Aun mejor, confiar en su corazón.

- A diferencia de ti, yo no tuve tiempo para pensar en esto. Pero a decir verdad, acostumbraba a pensar mucho en este día, y sobre lo que diría. Pero ahora... – Rosalie abrió los ojos y lo encaró profundamente. – Ahora no consigo recordar ninguna palabra. – ella rió y bajo la mirada al piso. – Entonces decidí decirlo simple y resumido. – volvió la mirada a Emmett. – Yo te amo, y prometo honrarte y estar a tu lado en la salud, la enfermedad, los buenos y malos momentos, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Si es que consigue separarnos. – ella rió, y colocó la alianza en el dedo de Emmett.

- Y yo los declaro, marido y mujer. – el padre dijo sonriente, observando a los recién casados. – ¿gustarías de besar a la novia, Emmett? – el padre preguntó, haciendo que todos los presentes rieran.

Emmett observó a Rosalie por pocos instantes.

- No necesita decirlo dos veces. – pasó las manos por la cintura de ella, que sonriendo, lo besó.

El sol ya nacía, y era como si este bendijera a los recién casados.

A veces damos poco valor al amor, o incluso a las personas que realmente nos aman. A veces insistimos en aquellas que no nos aman, y que nunca nos amaran. A veces el amor está ahí, frente a nosotros, pero siendo testarudos o/y orgullosos demás, cerramos los ojos. Tal vez baste apenas abrir los ojos y percibir lo que realmente importa. Dejar de correr atrás de lo que no nos llevará a nada, y correr atrás de lo que realmente importa. Una vez con los ojos abiertos a la vida, estos no se cierran. Gustas de ver los colores, gustas de vivir y aprender.

Un amor como el de Rosalie y Emmett, que superó discusiones, y el más peligroso de los obstáculos, el tiempo, debe ser celebrado, incluso por los astros como el sol. ¿Que habría sido de sus vidas si Emmett no hubiese abierto los ojos e ido atrás de los que realmente importaba? ¿Qué habría pasado si Rosalie no pudiese perdonar? Son preguntas a las que yo me recuso a oír respuestas. Abre los ojos, despierta. La vida se pasa, y quién sabe si junto a esta, no estás dejando a alguien importante pasar también.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

**N/a:** Y llegó al fin, Espero les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a todas las que me aguantaron hasta aquí, que me apoyaron, elogiaron, que leyeron y dieron sus criticas, que comentaron y me dieron el ánimo de llegar hasta aquí. ¡Ustedes son las mejores lectoras del mundo! ¡Las amo!

¡Gracias por todo, y espero verlas en la próxima temporada!

Bianca.

**.**

**N/t:** Les juro que casi lloré traduciendo este capítulo…

Gracias por seguir la traducción y dejar todos aquellos maravillosos reviews, son muy especiales para mí y me alegraban mis tardes cada vez que los leía.

Nos leemos la próxima temporada que planeo poder estrenar a mediados de enero. Estén a atentas.

Xoxo

**Emmett mcCartys angel-RosalieHaledeCullen**


End file.
